


[授权翻译]邻居好眼熟怎么办

by yoosimi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sharing a Bed, Undercover, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosimi/pseuds/yoosimi
Summary: “嘿，史蒂夫，这是杰克.墨菲，我们的另一位邻居。杰克，这是史蒂夫。”史蒂夫有些异样地看向山姆，期待看到一些－－他也不确定是什么，但至少是除了山姆一如既往的随和友好之外的一些其它反应。哦，确实有些别的东西，但只是山姆嘴角代表着‘他发现了一些超滑稽的东西又努力不表现出来’的抽动。这是山姆的玩笑或者恶作剧吗？因为，这个戴着眼镜留着胡子的家伙，史蒂夫可以发誓，他看起来好像巴基。





	[授权翻译]邻居好眼熟怎么办

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [they're gonna send us to prison for jerks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291376) by [napricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napricot/pseuds/napricot). 



“我找到一些你得看看的东西，”娜塔莎在对讲机里冷淡地说道。

“和找巴基有关吗？”史蒂夫问。

“没有。”

“那我没兴趣了。”

史蒂夫挂断电话之前，山姆把手放上电话，“史蒂夫，等等，听她说完。反正我们现在也没有巴恩斯的线索，不是吗？”

确实，但娜塔莎不应该知道这个。距离他们最新的线索断裂只过了几个小时，史蒂夫有些沮丧。要么是娜塔莎对此有着心灵感应，要么更有可能是山姆给她发了短信，祈求她给史蒂夫在无望且徒劳的寻找巴基之旅外找点别的事做，或是至少分散一些他暴躁的情绪。

“这与巴恩斯没有直接关联，没有证据表明他在那块区域或是参与其中。但是你应该感兴趣，因为瓦西里.卡尔波夫上校－－前九头蛇和红房子的高层－－被发现死于克利夫兰，一氧化碳中毒。”

九头蛇高层意味着可能与巴基或者说冬日战士有关。至少，意味着又将一个九头蛇的头烧至灰烬，这倒是可以接受，但仍然远没有找到巴基重要。于是史蒂夫说，“好吧，我有那么点兴趣了。”

娜塔莎和在神盾局做过的几十份简报一样快速汇报说明了卡尔波夫的基本情况和他所参与的全局。这段时间，许多关于巴基和在逃九头蛇特工的线索都进入了显而易见的死胡同：与冬兵计划相关的科学家要么早就死了，要么在娜塔莎泄露一切之后立刻悉数被杀被捕；九头蛇的特工与突击队除了基本情况外一无所知，他们一旦失去命令与指令就会彻底失去方向；九头蛇的高层们一旦被逼入绝境就开始咬那该死的氰化物。为了尽量减小暴露的风险，九头蛇从未作为一个特别统一的组织，在复仇者联盟和反九头蛇特别行动小组的打击下，越来越多的头被砍去，它陷入权力真空所带来的混乱和内讧之中。瓦西里.卡尔波夫上校，曾效力于九头蛇苏联分部，一直利用假身份在克利夫兰过着看似平凡的生活，直到被发现死亡，看上去他就是内讧的一个新的受害者。

娜塔莎划完重点，山姆问道，“我们为什么要对这个感兴趣？目前来看，这可能真的是一场意外，要怪就怪那家伙糟糕的供暖系统。”

“而且他死于两个月前。还有其它迹象表明克利夫兰有九头蛇行动吗？”史蒂夫补充。

“我们对此感兴趣，是因为卡尔波夫曾是冬兵的管理员，”这引起了史蒂夫的注意，“自苏联解体，他就退休退出了游戏，据我所知他已经很多年没有参与九头蛇行动，但是他可能仍然手握冬兵计划的相关情报。不过我没有找到任何迹象与线索，显示那是冬兵本人所为。但有些事情正在发生。各地的九头蛇在分崩离析，数据转储被留给特别行动小组或是上传到了深层网络，剩余的九头蛇们没有隐于地下或是施展自己的优势，而是忙于互相攻击。”

“如果他们都忙着攻击对方，那只会让我们渔翁得利，”山姆说道。

“不仅如此。你们有没有注意到，资金流动，众多九头蛇高层正在陆续暴露或抓获，他们就是让资金流动的人吗？不是我和尼克所为，我猜也不是你们两个。”

确实不是。寻找巴基的过程中他们找到了不少九头蛇分子和基地，史蒂夫非常高兴地把他们一一拿下。这些是必要的工作，然而除了爆炸爆破和扔扔盾牌，其它干掉纳粹恐怖分子的动作并不是史蒂夫力所能及的。

“不，不是我们，但我们为什么要担心这个呢？它对我来说是件好事，”史蒂夫说。

“我在担心，弗瑞也是，有人在巩固权力。资金和资源正在流向某个我们不知道的地方。我尝试追踪一些最近被清空的九头蛇账户的时候，线索全都指向卡尔波夫。在他死后。”

山姆交叉着双臂，对史蒂夫扬了扬眉毛，“哈。”

“警方已经结案，他们对卡尔波夫的真实身份一无所知，而且也没有证据表明存在谋杀。但是你们懂的，砍掉一个头，啥啥啥的。弗瑞和我想知道是否有新的脑袋在长出来。你应该也好奇那个新长出来的头在卡尔波夫死后有没有得到冬兵的情报吧。退一万步说，就算那儿没有发现，我保证你能找到一些基地什么的炸炸。”

史蒂夫几乎要说出口‘不’了。几个月的追踪却没有丝毫巴基的线索？娜塔莎似乎在给他们添麻烦，在有其它更好、更可靠的线索指向巴基或是残留九头蛇的情况下，派他们去追踪一个可能存在可能不存在的神秘九头蛇分子。但是，如果卡尔波夫曾是巴基的管理员，如果他曾经经手过冬兵的任何信息－－至少，可以从这一点入手。尽管史蒂夫不愿承认，但这是一个此刻最有希望的线索，甚至比过去几个月追踪过程中的任何线索都更有希望。史蒂夫已经陷入绝望，哪怕是看一眼巴基呆过的空间也能给他继续寻找的动力，即使只是可能呆过也没关系。

“好吧，把所有细节发给我们。我们会尽快赶到克利夫兰。”

 

－

 

他们到达克利夫兰的一瞬间，史蒂夫心中再次生起疑惑。这真的值得他们浪费时间吗？他是不是应该去追踪关于巴基的一些更有价值的线索？他们已经有半年多的时间没有任何实质性的进展，而且他们在神盾局倒下两年后才开始行动。时间越长，找到巴基的希望越渺茫。

“我们不会放弃寻找他的，史蒂夫。”山姆放在他肩上的手坚实有力，但史蒂夫还是有点想把他拍掉。

“没错。我们现在要去调查一个可能存在的九头蛇分子，已经几个月没有他的消息了，而我们只是暂停搜寻，无限期暂停，”史蒂夫看着他们未来几周的行动基地，喉咙里的苦涩积聚变浓。

行动基地是克利夫兰的一间小房子，坐落在一个安静但是拥挤破旧的街道。他们名义上是卧底，至少史蒂夫是。神盾局的轰然倒塌使山姆与复仇者联盟的关系保持了低调，他不需要伪装或是假名。史蒂夫留了胡子，化名斯蒂芬.格兰特，他们更具针对性的突袭和情报收集行动一直没有被当地的执法部门和负担过重的FBI和CIA的反九头蛇特别行动小组发现。

史蒂夫仍然为复仇者联盟的重大事件出力，仍然会向娜塔莎和弗瑞报告与他们相关的信息。但是当涉及到更肮脏、更微妙的工作－－搜寻巴基以及铲除与冬兵有关联的九头蛇特工－－史蒂夫会选择匿名。如果他想要把巴基－－或者说冬兵－－从严寒中拯救，他需要时间和空间来决定如何最恰当地帮助他，而不需要世界上任何一个组织或情报部门的干涉。

山姆用肩膀撞了他一下，将他拉回现实。“我知道你很沮丧，但是这里说不定会给我们带来一些新发现呢，我有预感。现在，你是打算继续沉思，还是帮我一把把东西搬进去？”

史蒂夫甩掉思绪，露出一个疲惫的微笑，“但愿如此。”说着从后备箱里抓出被子。

他们没多少东西需要搬入。房子里大都配备了，所以他们才选了它。可以看出装修已经老旧破损，显然已经经历了几轮大学生和单身汉的蹂躏，但屋子本身很干净，足够满足他们的需要。山姆还是皱着眉头，嘀咕他们需要把所有东西彻底擦一遍；但是对于史蒂夫那双习惯了布鲁克林廉价公寓的眼睛，这简直称得上豪华了。他们搬进最后几袋家用物品，这时一位中年妇女从右边的房子里走了出来。

“嘿，你们是新来的租客吗？”她一边锁门一边问。

“是的，女士。”史蒂夫回道。

“欢迎来到这个街道。我叫杰西。”一系列的介绍和握手之后，她说，“嘿，如果你们还没注意到，咱们这条街非常拥挤，停车很乱，所以一定要和邻居交朋友，因为你总有一天会不得不请他们移开那该死的堵住你的车。”

她是对的，街道两边挤满了车辆，有些挤上了家庭车道，有些甚至头尾相接。山姆把车开着双闪靠边停着，准备卸完货去找个更好的车位。房东告诉他们不能把车停在车库，至少到现在为止，这看起来还不怎么重要。

“知道了，我们会尽力不像个混蛋一样停车的，”山姆友好地笑笑，“对了，你知道我们的另一位邻居是否在家吗，我们可以做个自我介绍？”

“杰克吗，不，他现在不在家。他是个高中老师，或者初中，我不记得了。不管怎样他多数时候傍晚才回家。他人很好，如果你们需要搬重东西，他会帮忙的。”杰西停顿了一下，盯着史蒂夫的胸部和山姆的胳膊。史蒂夫交叉起双臂，对这种关注不太舒服，“也许你们也不需要帮助。我得去上班了，很高兴认识你们！”她挥挥手，匆匆走向自己的车。

 

－

 

史蒂夫在地下室搭建山姆口中的“疯狂之墙”，同时也是史蒂夫口中的“只是情报收集的结果，山姆”，这时山姆大喊道，“史蒂夫，出来见见我们的邻居杰克！”

他走到外面的时候，山姆正在站低矮的隔开他们与杰克院子的栅栏旁边。杰克站在栅栏另一边，手里攥着公文包和一堆乱糟糟的文件。山姆一定是在他下班回来的时候逮到他了。史蒂夫对他们邻居的第一印象是，留着胡子，戴着眼镜，是那种在美国任何一个城市你都会自然而然无视的家伙：普通的衣服，比一般人高一点，白人，三十多岁。然而当史蒂夫更仔细地观察杰克，只感觉胃部瞬间下沉，整个世界陷入混乱，一切的一切都尖锐异常。

“嘿，史蒂夫，这是杰克.墨菲，我们的另一位邻居。杰克，这是史蒂夫。”史蒂夫有些异样地看向山姆，期待看到一些－－他也不确定是什么，但至少是除了山姆一如既往的随和友好之外的一些其它反应。哦，确实有些别的东西，但只是山姆嘴角代表着‘他发现了一些超滑稽的东西又努力不表现出来’的抽动。这是山姆的玩笑或者恶作剧吗？因为，这个戴着眼镜留着胡子的家伙，史蒂夫可以发誓，他看起来好像巴基。

与此同时，巴基－－或者说杰克，或者不管是谁－－同样僵住了，目不转睛地盯着史蒂夫，仿佛不敢相信。他认出史蒂夫了吗？这种难以置信，如果不是史蒂夫一厢情愿地以为的话，只持续了一小会，杰克的表情恢复到平淡无奇。他的眼睛同巴基的一样，是清澈明亮的蓝灰色，是史蒂夫的幻觉吗？史蒂夫正要脱口而出那句魔幻的“巴基？”，然后他注意到邻居的左臂，前臂光裸着。他的长袖衬衫袖子卷起，露出有血有肉的快要抓不住文件的左手。没有金属手臂。所以不是巴基，不可能是，但是也许－－就在这沉默快要令人不安的时候，杰克手中的纸滑落，山姆弯腰接住了大部分。几张纸飘过栅栏，史蒂夫抓住了它们，上面满是图表和公式。数学老师，对，史蒂夫大脑中尚存清醒的一部分这样想到，其余的部分则都陷入一个名叫巴基？！？！的循环之中。

杰克把公文包换到左手，纸张夹在胳膊下，伸出右手与他握手。史蒂夫接过握了一握。

“嗨，很高兴认识你，”杰克说，这个声音－－口音完全不对，是明显的南方口音，而非布鲁克林口音或者更平滑的标准美音，但是这－－

史蒂夫好像说了一些话，而且是很正确、很正常的话，因为杰克礼貌地一笑，而不是说什么“谁他妈的是巴基？”或者“你逮到我了，哥们。我是巴基，你怎么花了这么久才找到我？”

“哦，嘿，你是数学老师？”山姆仍然很正常，姿势随意放松。很明显，他完全没有认出这是巴基。除非他在和史蒂夫开一个致命残酷的玩笑，而山姆不会这么做。他也没有使用他们商量好的那些危险信号，他的反应和他们遇到另一位邻居时并无差异。

史蒂夫开始怀疑是不是自己在做梦，或是不小心掉入某个平行世界。因为这个人，他们的邻居，就是巴基。史蒂夫突然和冬兵掉面具时候一样确信。当然，他留着糟糕的胡子，戴着傻乎乎的眼镜，甚至流落为一个失忆的杀手（巴基.巴恩斯不会接受自己死的时候穿着这样不合身的裤子！）。不过把这一切去掉，巴基下颌的轮廓清晰硬朗，下巴上有个小窝。他的眼睛是恰到好处的蓝中带灰，长长的睫毛同样如此。还有他的声音－－那是巴基特有的柔软低沉的音色，爱抚般缠绕着单词。

不是吗？

但这不可能，因为山姆一直在和他闲聊些不关紧要的废话，比如他们房子的上一任租户和草坪打理什么的，而不是“嘿，从天空母舰掉进波托马克河之后你去哪儿了？”这不可能，因为邻居杰克两只胳膊都有血有肉，和山姆聊着天，没有表现出任何认识史蒂夫的迹象。

所以也许是史蒂夫疯了，也许这只是一个梦，千千万万个布满焦虑的梦中的一个，史蒂夫光着身子而每个人都假装他不是，或者他正准备去执行任务，没人注意到他回到了注射血清之前的样子，制服松垮地挂在身上，盾牌重到举不起来。

人们说要怎么判断你是不是在梦里来着？阅读？看看时钟？史蒂夫悄悄看了一眼手表：所有的数字都在，而且有效，1到12有序地排成一个圈。四点差十分。嗯...所以也许他只是疯了。

“史蒂夫，对吧？我还不知道你姓什么。”

史蒂夫吃了一惊，重新把注意力拉回对话，“呃，格兰特。斯蒂芬.格兰特。”

杰克眯起眼睛，转了转手中的公文包。史蒂夫注意到，他抓包抓得很紧，胳膊可能累了。他们已经在外面呆了好一会了，“你看着好眼熟，”杰克说。

你也是，史蒂夫想说。他内心某个疯狂的角落叫嚣着认为这句评价是故意的，是一个信号，但是在他来得及做出隐晦的回应之前，山姆笑了。

“是啊，他经常被这么说。”

这是真的。即使留着胡子，穿着便服，人们有时仍然会眯起眼睛看他，努力辨认一会。谢天谢地，史蒂夫大部分卧底工作都顺利过关；他会耸耸肩，笑着说‘那个曲棍球运动员，对吧？’大多数人会就此放手，点点头，开心地得到一个符合他们日常生活的答案。只是一个长像运动员的家伙，没什么好看的。

山姆意有所指地用手肘戳了一下他。

“那个曲棍球队的家伙，你知道的，”史蒂夫弱弱地说道。

杰克的脸上闪过一些东西，嘴唇在胡子下面动着，但史蒂夫无法分析他的表情，“是的，是的，就是这样。他叫什么来着？”

史蒂夫不知道他叫什么。每次发生这种情况，史蒂夫只是随机选一项运动，然后让人们自己填补这个空白。史蒂夫甚至不知道任何曲棍球队的名字。操。此时正在不知道何处的娜塔莎可能突然感到一阵强烈的失望，而正站在他身边的山姆，就毫无疑问地表现出来了，他给了史蒂夫一个淡淡的“你怎么这样”的表情。史蒂夫巧妙地踩了一脚山姆，满怀希望地传递“我不知道，但拜托帮帮我”。

山姆帮史蒂夫编了一个名字，而杰克似乎也挺买账。

“好了，我们就放你去批作业吧，”山姆说。

“我每次被困在作业堆里的时候，就会想我到底为什么要给他们布置家庭作业，”杰克做了个鬼脸，“和你们聊天很愉快，如果需要我移车或是其他的，随时找我，蓝色的卡罗拉。在这街道上想停车就得挤得紧紧的。对了，注意：如果你停在车道上，警察真的会给你开一张罚单说你堵塞了人行道哦。”

“谢谢提醒。回头见！”

 

－

 

史蒂夫恍恍惚惚地进屋。山姆一关上门就咯咯咯地笑起来。

“哦，哥们，杰克看着挺不错，但他那个胡子！我还能说那是时髦，哈哈哈反话反话，没有一个时髦的人会穿那种老爸牛仔裤。他还是个数学老师！他简直是直接从演员选派中心走出来的，”山姆摇着头，笑个不停，“我差点当场笑出声来！”

“哈哈哈，是啊，”史蒂夫说道，“对了，你看他眼熟吗？”他假装随意而不疯狂地问道。

“当然啦！”谢天谢地。“那哥们留着汤姆.塞立克式的胡子，长得也有点像他。”好了，史蒂夫又回归疯狂了。

“什－－汤姆.塞立克是谁？”

“一部老剧，《夏威夷神探》，把它加到你的清单上吧。或者不要也行，那并不是必需的流行文化，你不会错过太多的。你在地下室建好疯狂之墙了吗？”山姆动身下楼去看看，史蒂夫才含含糊糊地回道“差不多了。”

他拿出手机搜索《夏威夷神探》,看到一个深色头发、蓝眼睛、留着华丽胡子的男人，他仿佛有一打五彩斑斓的印花热带衬衫，配上，天啊，真的超短裤。他能看出他和杰克外表上的相似，但杰克还是更像巴基，毕竟他们肤色相同。

怀疑和残酷无情的现实悄然而至。如果杰克就是巴基，为什么他能站在那儿轻松闲聊，史蒂夫却已经无声地精神崩溃了？为什么他要假装不认识史蒂夫？为什么他不直接坦白，或是直接逃走呢？也许他失忆了，但史蒂夫对此深表怀疑。

关于巴基逃离九头蛇的控制后在做些什么，史蒂夫确实有一大堆疑问。但是有一点毋庸置疑，巴基知道他自己是谁，他知道史蒂夫是谁。巴基把他从河里拉出来。史蒂夫手里少数几条可靠线索之一，就是在天空母舰一战的几周后，巴基被追踪到出现在史密森尼美国队长展览中的咆哮突击队展厅。数月后的另一段监控录像显示，他在维也纳买了一张火车票，而他全身上下都透着巴基的风格。无论巴基记起了多少，他的状态不是完全困惑无助，或者重新被利用作冬兵。史蒂夫、山姆和娜塔莎都认可这一点。

但他们谁也不知道巴基到底在做什么。他没有在杀九头蛇特工。他没有在炸九头蛇基地。史蒂夫和山姆，有时候还有其他的复仇者们，是他们端掉了那些基地。有些幽灵般的迹象暗示巴基袭击过一些基地，去过冬兵被关押安置的地方，然而他没有留下任何踪迹。史蒂夫在巴基身后开启了一条毁灭之路。他不是喜欢半途而废的人，很显然，他在40年代还没有完成这项工作。现在，他要把九头蛇所有残余的头都烧成灰烬。

随着几个月过去，没有再出现冬兵相关的灾难，山姆和娜塔莎对于找巴基的紧迫都缓和了不少。娜塔莎认为巴基是在遵循他作为冬兵时学到的规则，低调地等待混乱结束，他能从剩下的九头蛇口中得到自己想要的答案，“我就会这么做，我就是这么做的，在我逃出红房子之后，”她说。山姆，现在确定巴基不会自残或是除了自保不会伤害别人，认为他只是在试着远离所有人所有事，在一个属于自己的安全空间里，搞清楚他的一团狗屎，还不确定是否有人可以信任。“也许他只是需要时间，”他说，“我不认为他是那种会就此停下的人，他也许只是还没准备好被拯救。”

史蒂夫认识巴基一辈子了，这种了解如骨如血般深刻，他怀疑还有其他原因。史蒂夫在巴基愿意他看到的地方读到过‘跟着我’，暗示他曾在此处呆过：一会儿是活跃的九头蛇实验室，一会儿是装满文件与武器的旧基地。如果说巴基是瞄准镜，那么史蒂夫就是步枪，他心甘情愿地打击巴基瞄准的地方。然而去年年中，巴基突然消失了，仿佛从未参与过一切。这让史蒂夫有些沮丧，这可能，也许，大概让史蒂夫一头扎进徒劳又愚蠢的追寻之中。

比如有一次在莫斯科，史蒂夫苦苦跟踪一个男人一星期，坚信他是乔装打扮的巴基。但他不是。他只是个曾被九头蛇威胁，如今决定先发制人来阻止更多威胁发生的前联邦安全局特工。

还有底特律那个无家可归的年轻老兵，有报道称他对九头蛇的评论语出惊人，史蒂夫越看越觉得他凌乱的发丝和尘土之下藏着巴基的脸。但他也不是。他只是成千上万有精神问题的退伍军人之一。山姆让那个可怜的孩子在当地的退伍军人管理局接受治疗，重新开始自己的生活。

这还没算上史蒂夫在路上为某人头部的倾斜、某人笔直的鼻梁轮廓、某人和巴基一样深褐色的头发而驻足的次数呢。史蒂夫渐渐意识到，悲伤与希望是通往绝望的捷径。在毫无巴基回来的希望时，他已习惯了这种悲伤，把它紧紧嵌入怀中，仿佛那是离巴基最近的地方；而当希望再次成为可能，他的悲伤化身为一只野兽，绝望地咆哮着，渴望着等待巴基的出现，无论是真实的还是想象中的。

最终，山姆停下脚步，坚持他们需要休息一下，拖着史蒂夫去看望了他的家人，“你必须得慢下来，史蒂夫，你必须休息一下。你现在脑子不清楚，”他这样说，史蒂夫当然不高兴，但他也从山姆脸上的皱纹中看到了疲惫与担忧，所以他让步了。

如果史蒂夫提出他几近疯狂的想法－－他们的数学老师邻居就是巴基－－山姆也许会直接把他送进精神病院。最最少也会有个令人尴尬的复仇者专属心理干预。也许他是疯了才会认为他们能搬到巴基旁边，甚至他的伪装还是一个数学老师。但难道还能比已经发生的事情更疯狂吗？当冬日战士的面具在华盛顿掉落，露出巴基可爱的脸庞，史蒂夫的世界停止了。过去的怀疑与恐惧重新洗牌，呈现出一个新的世界，一个巴基活下来的世界，尽管那付出了无尽可怕的代价。另外，还有外星人啊，神啊，庞大的政府阴谋等等。相比之下，搬到巴基隔壁住，和巴基留着让人摸不着头脑的大胡子，根本不足为奇。

杰克.墨菲也许只是一个和巴基有点相似的人，这点相似被在绝望的希望中苦苦挣扎的史蒂夫抓住，仿佛一个抓住救生衣的溺水之人。如果他不是－－好吧，史蒂夫会做一些小调查。如果杰克.墨菲真的如表面一样，是一个留着不幸的大胡子的郊区数学老师，那无伤大雅，他也不必面对山姆专业关心的表情。如果他是巴基，那么史蒂夫会弄清楚巴基到底在做什么，以及为什么他似乎不认识自己。

 

－

 

他们在新房子安顿下来之后，便开始着手挖掘卡尔波夫，以及克利夫兰和周边地区可能存在的九头蛇活动的报道。这项工作十分单调乏味，在神盾局解离之前，一般会有神盾分析师替史蒂夫和他的团队完成。但是此时此地，可信任的分析师寥寥无几，史蒂夫宁愿自己动手，也不愿意冒被渗透的风险。他和山姆在卡尔波夫相关的许多地方进行侦查，安然地度过了第一周，为调查打下基础同时摸清周围的地形。

史蒂夫还有他的支线任务，包括微妙的监视和调查杰克.墨菲的背景，当然，是在山姆不在的时候。目前仍然不能得出任何结论。去年开学前不久，杰克.墨菲从巴尔的摩搬来克利夫兰。他在亚特兰大长大，在新奥尔良读书。他的社交账号非常少，娜塔莎教过史蒂夫这是个危险信号，但也有可能只是因为他作为老师想要学生们远离他的私生活。没有在世的亲人，这是另一个危险信号，但一切杰克.墨菲的档案都得到了核实。如果这个身份是一个伪装，那么他制作精良。

史蒂夫对杰克的监视也没有取得任何进展，这也不值得惊讶，因为他的监视只包括一些轻微的跟踪和试着偷窥杰克的窗户。每天早上，史蒂夫出门跑步的时候会同拿着公文包和旅行杯去上课的杰克聊上两句。这些简短的交流过程中，他仔细观察着杰克，但从杰克的“早上好！”或是“今天早上有点冷，对吧？”之中实在收获寥寥。他还认为杰克说话的时候可能盯着自己的胸，但是戴着眼镜很难考证。

早晨晨跑的时候，他特别关注了杰克的左臂。史蒂夫与巴基的新金属臂已经有过不少亲密接触，尤其熟悉拳击和窒息的感觉。根据他们手上巴基的监控图像判断，长袖和手套都可以轻松遮住假肢。但是他见过杰克穿短袖，他看起来有一只活生生的左臂，和右臂一模一样。不过他左手和手腕上戴着某种支架，额外的支架可以帮助隐藏左右手之间的差异；胳臂确实逼真，但手指和手腕比巴基的真手要粗一些。你可以掩盖金属，但你隐藏不了这个。一天早上，杰克锁门的时候，史蒂夫问起了支架的事。

“伤到自己了？”

“哈？”

史蒂夫做着跑前拉伸，点点头，“你的手腕。”

杰克瞥了一眼支架，仿佛忘了它还在那里，“哦，这个啊。没什么，只是我的碗管综合征。打字用手太多了。跑步愉快！”

一天早上，史蒂夫穿着连帽衫，跟在杰克的车后面跑了一个街区去上班。如杰克的档案所记录，他在一所最近的高中工作。史蒂夫在街对面看着杰克把车开进教师停车场，下车，和另一位老师一起走向教学楼，他们聊天的时候他的头微微低向她。所以他绝对是这所高中真正的老师。史蒂夫继续观察着，比应该的时间更长，因为那是巴基的走姿，那自信又从容的步态，他长到这么高之后就一直这么走路。即使穿着宽松的休闲裤和polo衫，史蒂夫仍然能看出巴基走路时身体的线条。巴基－杰克－不管他是谁，消失在教学楼中，史蒂夫踮起脚向前倾，企图让眼睛穿过街道进入大楼，但是失败了。他没有时间，而且肯定会被抓住。史蒂夫又在学校周围跑了一圈，对布局有了大致的了解。以防万一。

杰克每天傍晚回家，通常直到第二天早晨才会离开。这段时间史蒂夫开始像个变态偷窥狂一样窥视杰克的窗户。他们的房子被一条狭窄小径和木栅栏隔开，史蒂夫爬上栅栏，到达杰克的一边。这一侧的房子有好几扇窗户，有一扇甚至开着。透过百叶窗和窗帘，他什么也看不见，但动用一些超级士兵的听力，他可以听到电视收音机的轻响，以及打字发出的微小的噼啪声。说实话，史蒂夫也不知道除此之外他还在期待着什么，他得闯进杰克的房子才能得到真正有用的信息。

初级监视没有结果，他得另外想办法了。

史蒂夫的下一步计划是由早晨的简短交流进阶到互动。他美滋滋地觉得计划不错，直到意识到他根本不知道该做什么。史蒂夫交上的最后一个朋友是山姆，而他们成为朋友的方式是，他像个混蛋似的一直绕着山姆跑圈……想想看，山姆同时也是史蒂夫在21世纪结交的第一个与工作无关的朋友。史蒂夫在六岁的时候就很幸运的成为巴基的朋友，自那之后他就没有特别想和别人交朋友了。他怎么会想呢？巴基是整个街道最好、最善良、最聪明、最有趣的男孩，他和史蒂夫一起玩的时候根本不在意史蒂夫多矮或者多虚弱。

他妈妈为此担心过一段时间，“没有其他的小男孩或小女孩和你做过朋友吗？”整整一年，史蒂夫只带过巴基回家，有时候还跟着巴基的小妹妹，但从没有别的邻居家的小孩。

史蒂夫对她皱起眉头，“我和其他小朋友玩棍子球，我们有时候也玩其他游戏。但他们和我不是真正的朋友。巴基是我的朋友。”

妈妈的嘴角抽搐了一下，露出微笑，额头上担忧的皱褶也被抚平，“亲爱的，这并不是唯一的事情。你可以拥有不止一个朋友的。”

“巴基是我的最爱，我不明白为什么我会想要其他的朋友，”史蒂夫说道，也这么做到。

八十年后，史蒂夫成长了，他有佩吉、娜塔莎和山姆，他有咆哮突击队。他明白了他可以拥有不止一个朋友，不再只有巴基会关注史蒂夫，认为他值得结识。当然，除了山姆，由于环境与工作原因，他也或多或少有幸认识了大家所有人，他心存感激。然而他心里的一个小部分永远只有七岁，好奇他怎么可能找到一个比巴基更好的朋友。那一部分的他，永远认为巴基是他的最爱。

好吧，所以史蒂夫在与人交朋友这事儿上非常生疏。没关系。他可以学。他们是邻居，不错的开始。人们都是怎么和邻居交朋友的呢？他和“凯特”关系也一般，虽然最后得知她原来是个负责监视他的神盾局特工，所以也许并不怪他。

对了，史蒂夫有一个社交能力满分的朋友可以咨询，山姆应该知道该怎么办。见鬼，山姆可能已经和杰克成了朋友了。

“嘿，你和杰克聊过吗？”

山姆皱起眉头，眯着眼睛，“只是叫他把车移走。我向上帝发誓，那人就是故意那样停车的！”

“哪样停车？”

史蒂夫并没有注意到杰克停车的方式。这条街的停车状况很糟糕，这是事实，要么是因为房子挤得太近，要么是因为汽车数量增多得过快，或者两者皆有。杰西是对的，不管你的邻居是挡住了你的车道，还是贴着你车屁股停，他们总能把你堵在一个动不了身的地方。一天下午，史蒂夫透过窗户看到一个人花了整整十分钟想办法把车移到街对面的车位里，也许他应该出去帮帮他们，但是不断的进进出出，进进出出让他昏昏欲睡。

“每天下午，他要么把车停在我车前，要么停在我车后，就剩下那么一英寸的距离！我不可能开出来！他就是想把我的保险杠刮花！”

所以，没有山姆的帮忙了。

周六到来的时候，史蒂夫的问题在某种程度上解决了。他走出房子准备去买咖啡，这时看见杰克躺在他家门前的小草坪上，正在读一本书。他穿着宽袖的短裤和t恤，光着脚。史蒂夫忍不住盯着他的脚看，至少比社会认可的时间要久。它们看起来像巴基的脚吗？史蒂夫还记得巴基的脚长什么样吗？他曾经临摹过一些草稿，但没有画巴基的手那么频繁。接着他的注意力移向杰克的大腿，短裤勾勒出强健的肌肉轮廓。

杰克放下书，注视着史蒂夫。太阳镜下的眼睛让人读不出心情，对了，飞行员墨镜让他和夏威夷神探更像了。很遗憾，他的短裤没有那么短。

“早上好，邻居，”杰克打招呼道。

“嗨。呃，想晒黑一点？”

“没有啦。只是晒晒太阳，为了维生素D和别的什么的。你周末也跑步吗？”

“不，不，只是去买点咖啡。”啊哈，或许这就是和杰克交上朋友的办法，或者，等等，你不能就这么约他一起去－－史蒂夫在21世纪已经习得，邀请别人去喝咖啡，要么是约会，要么是工作面试，“呃，我可以帮你带，如果你想要的话？”

杰克的嘴唇弯成一个十分熟悉的傻笑，史蒂夫的心怦怦直跳，“你真是个好邻居，谢谢。能帮我带一杯超大杯的加五份浓缩咖啡的多加焦糖、不加奶油的焦糖星冰乐吗？”

“什么？”这是史蒂夫这一生中听过的最令人困惑的咖啡点单。

“需要我写下来吗？”杰克满怀诚挚地问道。操，史蒂夫可是有完美血清增强的记忆力的。他不需要杰克写下来。哪怕他只能听懂了其中三个词，但他应付得来。

“不用，我记住了！马上回来！”

他向星巴克店员完美地背诵了那个点单，再加上自己的黑咖和山姆的Dirty Chai Latte。当他看到杰克那杯荒唐的咖啡花了多少钱时，他努力不要当场去世。史蒂夫手提着复杂到荒谬的咖啡回到家里，杰克还在草坪上看书。他把星冰乐放在杰克身旁，得到的奖励是一个短暂但闪亮眩目的微笑。史蒂夫磨蹭着，喝着自己的咖啡。

“你在看什么书？”愚蠢的问题。史蒂夫可以看到书名：欧拉博士神奇的公式：治愈数学疾病

“一本关于欧拉等式的书。你知道，eπi+1=0吗？”

史蒂夫点点头，就好像他知道。史蒂夫不知道。史蒂夫甚至不知道这其中的三个东西居然是数字。他的数学知识纯粹为了实用，他知道如何让他的盾牌如期反弹，知道如何平衡一个支票簿，但即使是在整个高中巴基耐心的辅导之下，他也没能知道欧拉等式这类知识。

杰克咕噜咕噜喝着他特调的冰咖啡。有胡子的男人不应该发出这样的声音，史蒂夫想。感觉不合时宜。

“听起来很有趣！”史蒂夫勇敢地说道。这是个谎言。上帝，为什么所有的闲聊都充满了谎言？你好吗？很好。你看着好眼熟。真的吗？我可绝不是美国队长！

“这是我最喜欢的等式，”杰克的声音很认真，眼睛藏在墨镜之后，所以史蒂夫不知道他是不是在开玩笑。谁会有最喜欢的等式？？“你喜欢读什么书？”

“传记，历史。主要是军事历史。”

“听起来很无聊，”杰克说。

“你在读一本关于数学等式的书。而且不知怎么的，有几百页厚。”

透过墨镜杰克给了他一个非常失望的眼神，也许他正准备给史蒂夫好好上一课，但山姆的声音打断了他们，“史蒂夫，我的咖啡因到底去哪儿了？！”山姆的喊叫从房子里远远传来。

“史蒂夫，别给他咖啡，残忍又不寻常的惩罚，”杰克说着，注意力转回到书上。

“没错，和你聊天很愉快！”

搞定，史蒂夫想。只要杰克不觉得他说数学公式很无聊的评论很混蛋。妈的，他就是个混蛋，不是吗。平心而论，他和山姆第一次见面的时候也嘲笑了山姆，但他们最终还是成了朋友！另外，如果杰克真的是巴基，那么这段对话也就不值得惊讶了。“史蒂夫，你真的应该多吃点蜂蜜，而不是醋，”巴基总是这么说，就算他嘴角勾起的笑容出卖了他其实并不那么介意醋。

 

－

 

史蒂夫和杰克交朋友进展顺利，但山姆对停车一事却耿耿于怀，而且以一种相当奇怪的方式表现出来。

“哈哈哈哈哈，他穿了一件高领毛衣！”山姆语气中流露的恶毒远远超过这几个单词所能承受的范围。他坐在客厅的沙发上，扒开窗帘看着杰克和杰西在收信。

“我不明白你为什么因为邻居的时尚品味给自己找罪受。”

山姆懊恼地说道，“你什么时候开始看《贱女孩》了？没事，我不在乎。每次我看到他，就像回到了上世纪90年代。”

“…那…那有点糟糕…因为？”

山姆瞪着他，没有解释。

另一个下午，史蒂夫发现山姆怒视着客厅窗外的街道。

“又怎么了？”史蒂夫问。

“快来看这个混蛋停车，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫叹了一口气，加入了百叶窗偷窥行列。杰克的蓝色卡罗拉缓缓驶向他们家门外山姆的车前。史蒂夫没有发现杰克停车的方式有什么特别之处。确实，他开得很慢，不断地移进移出，做些小调整好让自己挤进车位。不过这样很好，不是吗？总比一次一次撞上山姆的车要好吧？

“等着，”山姆嘶嘶道。蓝色卡罗拉极为缓慢地向后挪动，直到后保险杠几乎亲上山姆的车头，“看，看！”

“可是他的车前确实没有什么空间了，除非挡住其他车道。另外，停车很慢没什么可羞耻的。”

“总有一天他会撞上我的保险杠的，史蒂夫。只是时间问题！”山姆夸张地说道。

“好吧。也许我们可以把监视重点放到九头蛇身上，而非我们邻居的侧方停车技术上？”

几天后，史蒂夫证明了自己是个伪君子，他自己也被杰克的侧方停车技术吸引了－－尽管原因与山姆的恰恰相反。他当时正在倒垃圾，看见杰克的车远远开来。幸运的是，山姆出门买东西去了，所以他没有一脸多疑地在窗后盯着杰克停车。街上有两个空车位，其中一个就在杰克家对面。史蒂夫冲杰克挥挥手，正想着‘也许我可以帮他看着停进去’，就看到杰克完成了一个干净利落、速度快得惊人的三点掉头，平稳地倒车停进免费车位。全程用时不到一分钟，仿佛是电影中的场景。

杰克从车里出来，如往常一样拿着公文包，“嘿，史蒂夫！”

“嗨，”史蒂夫含糊道。不知为何，他感觉自己有点脸红。杰克在家门前的小道上停下。

“通常情况下，你会把垃圾放进垃圾桶里，”他说着转向史蒂夫手里拿着的垃圾袋和垃圾桶盖。

“对。哈，是啊，”史蒂夫把垃圾袋扔进桶里，“呃，停得不错，”史蒂夫说道，接着又不好意思起来。说真的，这到底是怎么回事？杰克是怎么从需要五分钟侧方停车变到－－管他什么样的？他想把这算作杰克是巴基的证据，但他也从未见过巴基侧方停车。

“谢了，”杰克挥挥手，消失在房子里。

 

－

 

接下里的一周，史蒂夫和山姆对卡尔波夫以及那个潜在的九头蛇分子的调查遇到了阻碍，他们只能静候线索出现。卡尔波夫的尸检员正在安第斯山度假，同时他们也需要更多关于其他九头蛇分子的报告，以通过未渗透的神盾特工和娜塔莎的数字陷阱网络进行筛选。现况使他们束手无策。史蒂夫可以利用这段时间做支线任务，但是山姆会注意到，而史蒂夫仍然没有足够的时间来证明他的“杰克就是巴基”理论，他还是听起来像个疯子。

“你知道正常人在休息的时候会做什么吗？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，“不知道，正常人会做什么，山姆？”

“他们会坐在沙发上看电视，”山姆照做，史蒂夫不情不愿地加入了他。

“我对我们看的节目有发言权吗？”

“没有，”山姆说着找到一个名为《实习医生格蕾》马拉松剧。山姆转向他，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，“看着，我只是想让你知道，这里很安全，我不会因为你看剧哭了而对你品头论足，只要你不这么对我。还有，在克利夫兰发生的事就留在克利夫兰，娜塔莎最好不要听说任何关于哭哭的事。”

史蒂夫对一个剧能让他哭泣持怀疑态度。他从来没有过，看书或电影看哭了。此外，他还没有看过任何除了新版动画《白雪公主》和纪录片之外他真正喜欢的现代电影。

第一集，山姆花了大约一半的时间解释医生之间满是折磨和纠结的爱恨纠葛，史蒂夫听得精疲力竭，他想知道他们到底有没有真正完成过手术。马拉松没有按照顺序播放剧集，而是某种主题选集。至少山姆看上去对此很兴奋。史蒂夫只希望真正的医院不要像这样。情感交流与实际医疗护理的天平明显偏向前者。

然而到了马拉松的第二集，山姆啜泣着，发现史蒂夫眼中含着泪水。

“是的，两个在火车事故中被刺穿了，太不幸了，”山姆边说边递过几张纸巾。

在之后的几集情感处理巧妙的医疗事件中，史蒂夫被这惊人的情节折磨得虚脱，大约每隔几秒就要痛哭流涕一次。毫无疑问，当Meredith对Cristina说“你是唯一懂我的人”时，史蒂夫试着不要紧紧抓着抱枕埋头哭泣，但是失败了。

“哦，哦，不，”山姆说，“我选的不对。呃，我们需要谈谈吗？我们是不是应该看点别的？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，目不转睛地盯着屏幕中的两个女人。Meredith和Cristina是彼此的不可或缺*，看着这些虚构的讲述友谊的情节，直直地切向巴基的离开所带来的脆弱仍在流血的伤口。因为史蒂夫知道那是什么样的感觉。巴基就是他的不可或缺，巴基一直是，很长一段时间，他是唯一真正懂他的人，只是现在他不认识史蒂夫了，或是假装不认识了，史蒂夫好想念他。每一次他以为自己习惯了，每一次他想也许－－只是也许－－他可以忍受巴基的离开，总有些事情绊住他，让他兜兜转转又回到巴基曾经呆过的空荡黑暗的地方。史蒂夫也想要离开这个地方，他想要他们两人都离开。他想要他回来，回到他的身边。即使巴基已不再是以前的他，那也没关系。他永远是史蒂夫的不可或缺。

*You are my person.是剧中Grey和Yang之间的一句台词，翻找了一下大多译作“你是我最好的朋友”，个人认为这句话有着比这更深刻的含义，尤其是在此处没有前后语境的情况下，于是这里和下文都译作“不可或缺”。

又过了一集，史蒂夫控制住了自己，山姆开始吐槽Derek Shepherd。

“巴基就是我的不可或缺，”广告时间，史蒂夫脱口而出，“那——我知道我有些疯狂地想找到他，但——他是我的不可或缺。”

山姆坐在沙发的另一头看着他，眼神温暖而悲伤。“我知道，史蒂夫。没事的。”他动动嘴唇像是还想说些别的，这时门铃响了，史蒂夫很乐意转移一下注意力。

他从猫眼向外看，是杰克，拿着一个特百惠盒子站在门外。他一定听到了史蒂夫在门后的声音，因为他朝猫眼的方向傻傻地挥了挥手。史蒂夫咧嘴一笑，眼中仍含着泪水，其实这很蠢，因为杰克可能不是巴基。但就在那一瞬间，他觉得他就是。在那么一瞬间，史蒂夫看到了十岁的巴基，站在公寓楼梯下向他傻傻地挥手。史蒂夫敛了一下表情，压下这个疯狂的希望，打开门。

“嘿，我想我应该拿来——你还好吗？”也许史蒂夫并没有完全控制住他的表情。

“是的，是的，我没事，怎么了？”

杰克看起来并不相信，但还是把特百惠盒子递了过来。“我教的孩子们今天有个糕点义卖，我们多了一些剩余。我想我应该带点过来，谢谢那天的星巴克。”

“是谁呀？”山姆坐在沙发上问道。

“是杰克，他给我们带来了饼干。”

“还有布朗尼蛋糕，”杰克补充说。

这足够山姆一阵风似的地来到门口，他一看见杰克就发出了一种快要憋笑到窒息的声音，“额哈，嗨，邻居！”山姆说。史蒂夫并不明白笑点在哪里，杰克看起来和往常差不多：眼镜、胡子，今天穿着绿色毛衣和棕色休闲裤。

“谢谢你，”史蒂夫说。杰克给他送了小饼干，也许他在和邻居交朋友这件事上还算成功。

杰克细细地凝视着他，他眼中锐利而深邃的目光是如此熟悉，几乎让史蒂夫的肌肉记忆无意识地向前倾身，期待着一只手贴上额头检查他的体温，或是胳膊轻轻搭上他的肩膀。杰克的声音将他拉回现实：“说真的，你真的没事吗？你看起来有点……”

妈的，他可能还红着脸，肿着眼睛呢。血清似乎对哭泣过后的糟糕状态没有特别帮助。

“没事，我没事，我们只是在看《实习医生格蕾》。”山姆瞪着他。“怎么了？你说过不要告诉娜塔莎，你没有说杰克啊。呃，要一起来看吗？”这时山姆已经是难以置信地怒视着他了。杰克惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“抱歉啦，我有很多试卷要批改。不过还是谢谢你，”杰克说完，留下一个羞涩的微笑离开了。

山姆双臂交叉，扬起眉毛看着史蒂夫，“认真的？”

“怎么？还有，‘认真的？’也是对你说的！你怎么又快要笑死的样子？”

“因为刚刚就像是该死的内德 · 弗兰德斯*站在门口，那就是原因。”

“我不明白你在说什么，”史蒂夫说着，把一块布朗尼蛋糕塞进了嘴里。真好吃。它甚至只是一块边角料。

“天哪，把它记在你的笔记本上吧。在看完《辛普森一家》之前，我不觉得你能理解任何一个21世纪的人。还有，不要转移话题，那是什么鬼，随随便便就邀请一个邻居过来？”

史蒂夫——该死的爱尔兰肤色和对此毫无用处的血清——脸红了，“我只是想表达友好。”

山姆的眉毛夸张地上扬着，既惊恐又高兴，“史蒂芬.格兰特.罗杰斯，你喜欢上我们的邻居了吗？这就是现在的情况？”

“怎么，我不能喜欢男人吗？”史蒂夫厉声说道，紧张起来，随时准备好开始辩论。他其实不认为山姆会有任何问题，但是长达一生的条件反射是很难改变的。大多数时候，这都无关紧要。史蒂夫只对巴基和佩吉有过好感，而巴基——从来不是一个选项。至少当时是这样的。

山姆以和解的姿态举起双手，“你当然可以喜欢男人！完全没问题。但是，呃，邻居杰克？”

他看起来很像巴基，史蒂夫想这么说，但没有。他耸了耸肩，“只是觉得交个新朋友挺好的。”

“啊哈。你对老师感兴趣，我懂了。”

“我小时候的大多数老师都是修女。”

山姆从史蒂夫手中拿过一块饼干。“还真不觉得那家伙有什么不同。”

他们又看了一集《实习医生格蕾》，山姆从头到尾都在偷偷瞄他。

“所以……你和巴恩斯。你们更像是Meredith和Cristina，还是Meredith和Derek？”

史蒂夫不想谈这个。毕竟，没有什么好谈的。史蒂夫可能爱上了他最好的朋友。但他从未有所行动。巴基可能总是责备他不顾自身的安危，说他鲁莽、愚蠢，但那是在开玩笑，因为史蒂夫在真正重要的事情上并不鲁莽。他不会威胁巴基的生命，巴基的未来，如果被抓住，那份爱在曾经会毁了他们两人的一生。

现在不一样了，山姆会说。但史蒂夫不想听。他的眼睛仍然盯着电视，“Meredith应该离开Derek，同Cristina私奔。”

“好吧，我想这已经回答了问题。”

 

－

 

最终，他们的线索有了结果，终于能做些除了看《实习医生格蕾》和哭哭之外的事了。大部分线索通向死胡同，但能看出是由于有人比他们先到达那里，而非真的一无所获。他们找到了一个九头蛇的储藏装备，但里面只有一些办公家具，也未发现被清理时的安保录像。他们找到一套卡尔波夫名下的也许是九头蛇附属也许是私人的保险箱，但里面只有一堆‘大富翁’的游戏币（不管是不是通向了死胡同，这个发现都让山姆笑个半死）。还有卡尔波夫的死亡事件：被判定为一氧化碳中毒的意外事故，然而他在死后一周才被发现。如果他是被勒死或窒息而死，有些证据也很可能被忽略。尸检员在度假归来后也只能告诉他们这么多。

“没有谋杀的迹象，但我不能100%排除这种可能。综合考虑，我坚持了我的发现。你可以坚持你的。但是当尸体无人认领时，我们已经将他交给医学院用作大体老师。”

于是他们只能继续梳理卡尔波夫的生活，追踪九头蛇的活动。娜塔莎是对的；这里一定有些东西，但它如大火后弥漫的烟雾，难以捕捉。这让史蒂夫越来越焦躁，让他迫不及待想要战斗，他得从支线任务中抽出一些时间了。由于还未盖棺定论，至少支线任务进行得还不错。

史蒂夫的“杰克就是巴基”理论似乎在与一切作对。他在心里把每一个细微的动作或表情都归为完全的巴基风格，但总会有那么一刻，他陷入眩晕的困惑，仿佛猛然意识到自己深陷梦境。就在昨天，史蒂夫看到杰克穿了一件亮紫色的风衣。他看到杰克屁股上的枪套时，脑海中迸发出转瞬即逝的希望之光，但结果那是一个手机支架。那简直是史蒂夫见过的最不酷的衣服之一。

史蒂夫准备把支线任务进入第二阶段，从轻微跟踪升级到严重跟踪，他个人认为此举十分必要，以获得足够的证据来决定是否全盘放弃支线任务。如果他能得到确凿的情报，他就会放下这件事。如果杰克真的是巴基，他一定有自己的理由来策划这场诡计。如果这不是一个诡计，如果杰克是巴基但他不记得了，如果他已经有了自己平静的生活－－史蒂夫可以离开，只要知道他安全并且快乐就足够了。

一天晚上，他辗转反侧，思考着他要如何随意而不那么随意地碰碰杰克的左臂，因为那样一摸肯定能判断那是否是金属制成。然后他放弃了睡觉，起身去厨房倒杯茶。

已经很晚了，凌晨一点出头。但他看到了隔壁杰克家的灯光，屏幕倒映的蓝光和温暖而昏暗的光线。明天一早还要上课，杰克无疑得在四五个小时后起床，才能赶上他的第一堂课。史蒂夫想知道是什么让他难以入眠。他悄悄溜到外面的门廊，打算沿着栅栏瞄一眼里面的情况。他动用起超级士兵的听力，却只听到邻居们休息时安静的声音，也许有电脑键盘发出的快速轻柔的敲击声。他悄声移动着，听着邻居们夜晚的低语，直到一扇门打开的声音吓了他一跳。

杰克走到自己的门廊，“主动熬夜还是被动失眠？”杰克的声音很温暖。

真的，这就是巴基的声音，史蒂夫听到过多少次这样的声音，夜深人静时安静而温暖的声音－－在他的卧室，在巴基家的客厅，在战区的帐篷，在共用的营房？街灯洒下的昏暗光线下，杰克的侧颜完全就是史蒂夫所熟识的巴基，除了眼镜。不管是不是幻觉，这都多少减轻了巴基离开所带来的痛苦。

“静不下来，”史蒂夫回道，“你在熬夜做什么？几个小时后你就要起床了？”

杰克呻吟道，“别提了。其实我四个小时的睡眠就够了，但还是，呃。我在做一个个人项目，我猜我是陷进去了。”

“什么样的项目？如果你不介意我问的话，”史蒂夫能听到杰克在移动，他的门廊吱吱作响。

“不，没关系。是一本小说，只是，你懂的，为了好玩。”

“酷！”史蒂夫皱起眉头。收敛点，罗杰斯。“呃，那挺酷的。是关于什么的？”

“哦，是一部间谍惊悚？”杰克的声音变得有些奇怪而且很高，“对，间谍惊悚类型的，讲的是一个人试图扳倒一整个…大阴谋的故事。”

史蒂夫不太喜欢惊悚小说。太像他的工作了。不过他挺喜欢关于间谍活动的非虚构类书籍的，“听起来很有趣。设定在什么时候？我很爱读关于间谍的历史。”

“哦，是现代的。带有一些闪回。很多闪回。”他模糊地说道，哈，也许写作进行得不太顺利，史蒂夫想。

“我猜还有很多动作戏。就像，詹姆斯.邦德？”

“也没有你想象的那么多啦。更多的是调查和文件追踪，”杰克听起来被逗乐了，所以也许史蒂夫是个笨蛋。

“哈，听起来更偏向现实，我猜。”

“是的。嗯，你有什么爱好吗？除了看那些让你哭的剧集之外。”

“最近没有。工作，你懂的。”

杰克啧啧着不赞同，“时间是挤出来的，生活比工作更重要。”

“是啊，”史蒂夫叹了口气，“我以前经常画素描，买得起颜料的时候也画画。”

“你画些什么？”

巴基。他画了很多巴基。部分是由于巴基是他练习人体最方便的模特。史密森尼博物馆里可能还有一大堆老旧腐烂的画满了巴基解离的手、肩膀或嘴唇的速写本。另外，他还画一些傻乎乎的涂鸦，还有大量街景。

“人，建筑，没什么特别的。”

“特不特别不重要，重要的是它能让你开心，或者只是为了好玩。”

“你就是这样教导你的学生的吗，墨菲先生？”

杰克笑了，一种低沉而亲切的笑声传来，“我能说什么呢，很难改口。说到这个，在教一群青少年黎曼算术之前，我得去睡一会了。晚安，史蒂夫。”

“晚安。”

 

－

 

为了侦查卡尔波夫去世之前去过的地方，山姆启程前往辛辛那提，史蒂夫终于有机会更彻底地跟踪杰克了。他微笑着挥手送走山姆，还命令他每两小时就需要报告一次，然后转头就去追赶上班路上的杰克。

这一次，史蒂夫跟着杰克来到高中，杰克走进教学楼后，他没有离开。基于之前充足的侦查和研究，他已经知晓杰克教室的方位。十分幸运，教室没有对着街道，三楼窗外恰好长着一颗树。上课时间一到，史蒂夫就溜到教学楼后面，爬上树，默默祈祷树枝能承受他的重量。还有别被抓到了。他可不希望之后几天的头条新闻是：美国队长：英雄还是威胁到我们的孩子的偷窥狂？

谢天谢地，这棵树受得住他的体重，而且有大片树叶为他提供遮掩。因为这些树叶和脏脏的窗户，他的视野不是太好，但他可以完美地听到教室中发生的事情。史蒂夫错过了杰克上课的前几分钟，所以此时杰克已经进入状态，正在讲授导数和函数。这一切都超出了史蒂夫的理解范围；他的高中只需要学几何而已！巴基轻松地学完了三角学，老师们给了他几本更难的数学书，他们希望巴基能去读大学。然而对于一个布鲁克林的穷孩子来说，这未免有些遥不可及，但巴基的数学天赋（他对一切都颇有天赋，真讨厌）是他在入伍之后晋升迅速的一部分原因。他在新兵中脱颖而出，当时大家的算术水平都不怎么样。现今的孩子似乎被寄予了更多的期望。

现在他有了100％的视听确认，杰克真的是一名数学老师，他应该离开了。没有理由坚持听完一整堂微积分课程，接着是一堂预备微积分课程，然后是另一堂微积分课程。就只有杰克的声音而已。撇开他的南方口音不谈，他的声音和巴基的一模一样。

至少，史蒂夫是这么认为的。他脑海里理智的山姆委婉地提醒道，那可能只是一厢情愿的想法。你有把握吗？你真的还记得他的声音吗？史蒂夫上一次听到巴基的声音已经是七十多年前了，或者说将近五年前，这取决于如何计算。他和冬兵短暂的交流并不算数，回忆起来满是痛苦的尖叫、枪声和尖锐的金属音。历史也没有保存下巴基的声音。史蒂夫检查过了，当时美国队长在各种宣传片和新闻影片中演说，但他的咆哮突击队影像是无声的，只有一些蒙太奇和静态图片。不过他不会太过怨恨，因为历史保留下了巴基大笑的珍贵图像，并且完美地在史密森尼博物馆里循环播放。

所以，也许史蒂夫真的只是不那么记得巴基的声音了。毕竟，在他们过去那段最美好的时光，他一直是半聋的状态。也许他的记忆并没有抓住巴基声音中的柔软，那种特别的音调。也许他唯一能确定的，是当他重病卧床不能阅读时，巴基为他朗读，那舒缓而流畅的声音对他来说就是家和安全感。也许他唯一能确定的，是巴基喋喋不休时起伏的语调，是他下班回家用最新的邻里八卦和正在读的低俗小说情节来逗史蒂夫开心的声音。

无论史蒂夫记得或不记得多少，无论关于巴基声音的记忆多么不完整，听着杰克上课仍然拨动了史蒂夫心中的那根弦。不舒服地卡在树枝上不重要，杰克讲授的只是史蒂夫不理解也不关心的数学术语也不重要。他的声音好像巴基。

当杰克指导学生们解决数学问题时，他甚至更像巴基了。史蒂夫仿佛被拉回1935年，看着巴基帮贝卡做数学作业。好吧，或是帮史蒂夫做。

“啊！墨菲先生，我放弃！我太笨了，做不了这个。”一个女孩喊道。

“嘿，没有人可以这样侮辱我的学生。来吧，拿起你的笔，让我们看看哪里出了问题，”杰克说着，耐心地一步一步解答了问题。

杰克对他的学生严格却亲切和蔼。他不发脾气，不会提高嗓门，这在史蒂夫过去的大部分老师身上可不常见。他在教学上也做得更好，对数学概念解释清晰而细致。尽管他喜欢心算的习惯似乎令同学们有些沮丧，常常抱怨：“没有计算器您是怎么做到的？”杰克的学生们都很喜欢他，从课前向他打招呼的样子便可见一斑。

“墨菲先生，我不仅完成了昨晚的作业，还把贪吃蛇编进了我的图形计算器！夸夸我！”史蒂夫瞥见一位性别不明的青少年挥舞着双手走进教室。

“家庭作业做得不错，游戏就另当别论了。如果你在课上被我发现玩这个，我会不高兴的。”

“真的吗？即使我打破最高分也不行吗？”

“即使那样也不行，”杰克这样说道，但史蒂夫能从声音中听出他含着的笑容，可以想象它绽放在巴基脸上的样子。

另一个学生走了进来，得意地将一叠卷子甩在杰克的桌上，“墨菲先生，我用了你给我看的那个方法，我物理考得很好！来击个掌！”史蒂夫听到手掌相接的声音。

现如今学生和老师的相处模式比史蒂夫那个年代要随意许多，杰克的课堂充满了友好的玩笑。学生们甚至可以亲切地嘲笑杰克那糟糕的小胡子，而杰克宽容以待。看起来史蒂夫还需要更多的证据，杰克的他的学生的每一次互动都证明了他一直是他们的老师。如果杰克就是巴基，那么不管他在密谋着什么，这都是个长期项目。也许那些高中生和老师就是九头蛇，史蒂夫想了想，觉得自己和这个想法都可笑至极。

史蒂夫听了三节课才强迫自己离开。他没有收集到任何可以证明‘杰克就是巴基’的东西，倒是得到了许多证据支持：杰克就是他看起来的样子：一个受人喜爱的高中数学老师。尽管如此，他还是去查了查这所高中有没有九头蛇的线索。以防万一。果然没有。

 

－

 

史蒂夫的支线任务可能陷入困境，但他和山姆在真正的任务中取得了突破，他们在一个九头蛇安全屋拦截了几名九头蛇特工。史蒂夫和山姆从房子后门溜进去的时候，几名特工正吵作一团，完全没注意到他们。

“他妈的钱都去哪了，老兄？或者枪？或者C－4炸药？”九头蛇一号问道。

看起来他们已经翻箱倒柜寻找过那些钱、枪或是C－4，然而就像其他九头蛇基地、储藏室和安全屋一样，这里除了家具一无所有。

 

九头蛇二号摆出和事佬的姿态，“你问我我问谁？听着，我想这只是个误会，或许我们来错地方了。也许东西已经转移。”

另一个九头蛇可不买账，“不，自东海岸到这里的每一个仓库，每一个卸货点，每一个地下室我都去过了！都是空的，全被清空了！从去年开始我还没拿到一分钱工资！我听说其他人也是这样，什么都没了，包括那些海外账户。”

“九头蛇不是为了钱，拜托。我们有使命，有目标。”九头蛇二号不舒服地移动着。

“好吧，是啊，九头蛇万岁，去他妈的，我得先吃饱饭吧！我已经是在逃犯了，FBI大搜查之后我身上就挂着通缉令。如果我还想继续我们光荣的使命，就需要现金，需要补给！妈的，我们都需要现金和补给，如果我们还想继续。”

史蒂夫和山姆交换了一个眼神。所以娜塔莎是对的，九头蛇的资源正在消失，连基层成员都知道这件事。要么是内部操作，九头蛇在囤积资金；要么是有人想让九头蛇消耗殆尽。

“那你要我怎么办？他们告诉我只要乖乖坐着等待九头蛇的指令，我一直都是这么做的。”

“九头蛇指挥部还他妈的有人吗！该死的美国队长和联邦特工把他们都干掉了！我怎么知道不是你给偷了呢？”

“什么－－不，我没有！我他妈的为什么要这么做？”

局势十分紧张，两位九头蛇都伸手向他们的枪。如果每一处基地都有这样的戏码发生，那么史蒂夫可以理解为什么九头蛇比预期更快崩溃。九头蛇吹嘘的“砍掉一个头，长出两个”，并不意味着那两个脑袋可以融洽相处。看起来他们都在内斗。史蒂夫冲山姆点点头，在暴力升级之前实施行动。

他们迅速缴械，出人意料的听话。特工们对卡尔波夫一无所知，但是提供了一些当地九头蛇分子的新线索，以及在阿巴拉契亚某处有一个更大的基地。大多数时候，他们只是在哭，这让史蒂夫十分尴尬。他们在最近的FBI外勤办公室把他们扔下，就收工了。

 

－

 

第二天早晨，史蒂夫和山姆收拾好装备，准备启程一段短途公路旅行，追踪九头蛇特工留下的新线索。如果运气好的话，他们在目的地做一些快速的侦查后，还能赶回来吃晚饭。换个说法就是，如果他们能把被堵住的车开出来的话。

“山姆，你为什么要把车停在中间？那么喜欢侧方停车？”

“就剩那一个位置了好吗！我不想把车停在街区那一头！真是去他妈的地面停车社区。你说如果我们把车库清空，把他们的东西都放到储藏室去，然后让车库做它该做的事，房东会发现吗？”

“是的，山姆。我想他们会的。那不是杰克的车吗？”史蒂夫皱起眉头。为了准备这次侦查活动，他放弃了晨跑，所以他今天早上错失了与杰克的闲聊。已经快九点了，他应该在上课才对。

“他不会应该去上班了吗？而且我告诉过你的，他是故意这样停车的！我对天发誓，这就是‘我没有碰到你呀’停车法。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“算了，我们去叫他把车开走吧。”他们走到隔壁按响门铃，却没有人应门，“可能在洗澡什么的，”史蒂夫喃喃道。虽然他没有听到水声。

“可能在洗那该死的胡子。”山姆砰砰地敲门，“喂！杰克！我是你的邻居，不是耶和华见证会！出来把你的车开走！”

史蒂夫瞪了山姆一眼，示意他安静一下。他将耳朵贴在门上，仔细聆听房子里的动静。起初一片寂静，然后他听到砰的一声，紧随着脚缓缓移动的声音。他做手势让山姆退后一些，门吱呀一声开了一条缝。

“请住口，”杰克的声音嘶哑不堪。在杰克打开的缝隙中，史蒂夫几乎看不见他，屋子里一片漆黑。

“杰克，你还好吗？”史蒂夫问道，用手肘轻轻推开门，想靠近看看他。杰克受伤地一喘，史蒂夫慌乱地胃都下坠了。他把门推开更多，杰克却退到走廊的另一边，远离大门透进来的阳光，胳臂遮住眼睛，呼吸急促。史蒂夫还没来得及问出了什么事，杰克就摔在了墙上，跌倒滑落，在地板上蜷缩成一团。史蒂夫不知道发生了什么，但肯定出了问题。他蹲下身子，双手悬在杰克俯卧的身体上，不知道要怎么帮忙。

“钥匙在…电话…旁…边的…碗里，你能……”

山姆立刻进入状态，脸上挂着专业的医护人员表情。他关上门，跪在杰克面前，“嘿，哥们，不要担心钥匙。你还好吗？你看起来不怎么样。”

确实。山姆尽量压低了声音，但杰克还是瑟缩了一下。史蒂夫看到他脸色一片苍白，眼睛仍然被前臂和手肘遮着。

“偏头痛，”杰克轻声道，“光和声音都…”他闭上嘴，想要呕吐的样子。

“史蒂夫，去找个垃圾桶，或者随便什么桶来。”

史蒂夫祈祷杰克的房子和他们的构造一样，他朝着他认为应该是浴室的方向走去，果然，浴室就在那里。他抓起垃圾桶冲了回去，正好赶上杰克一头栽进里面。他似乎并没有什么能吐出来。

山姆伸手去拍杰克的肩膀，但他再一次重重地向后退缩，砰地撞到墙上，“不要…”

“好的，好的，对不起。不要碰你，懂了。没关系。我以前在空军当过医生，我只是想要确认你没事，好吗？你能回答我几个问题吗？”杰克溢出一声含糊、微弱的肯定，“好的。在过去一星期里，你撞到过头吗？你的身体有没有一侧麻木或无力？”

山姆又问了几个差不多的问题，直到杰克忍无可忍道：“就是偏头痛。我以前也有过。只要睡一觉就好了。请你离开好吗。”

杰克已经冒险将手臂从眼睛上移开，露出眼镜顶部的一角，他的眼睛仍然痛苦地眯着。史蒂夫的心也跟着揪紧。杰克－巴基－不管他是谁，看起来是那么的弱小，那么无助，痛苦地缩作一团。注射血清之前，史蒂夫也有过偏头痛，但是并不猛烈，只需要在一个黑暗的房间休息几个小时。杰克现在显然处于一种完全不同的糟糕的痛苦之中。

“当然，当然，只是想确认你没有中风或者动脉瘤，哥们。”

“没有，”鉴于杰克现在糟透了的状态，他此时的眼神称得上令人惊讶的恶狠狠。

“还有，过去六个月里有没有癫痫发作，”杰克沉默了，山姆的眼神变得锐利而焦虑，“杰克，杰克，你在听吗？过去六个月你有癫痫发作吗？这很重要，你回答我之前我是不会离开的。”

“…一年，已经一年了，”杰克小声说。山姆的担心减轻了，与此同时，史蒂夫却突然更加担心了，癫痫发作？杰克病了吗？

“史蒂夫，去给杰克拿点水来，”山姆命令道。

史蒂夫想拒绝，他不想离开杰克，但是拿水可以至少帮点忙，所以他去了。这可能也是山姆的策略，保护杰克身体健康的隐私。史蒂夫身体里坚信‘杰克就是巴基’的那一部分几乎想要大发雷霆，让隐私都见鬼去吧，从阿扎诺回来之后，史蒂夫不就守在浑身颤抖的巴基身边，陪着他接受检查吗？在史蒂夫的妈妈去世之后，巴基不就固执地陪着史蒂夫去看医生吗？而他身体里稍微理智的一部分，愿意承认也许杰克只是一个普通人，他没有必要了解杰克的病史。

于是史蒂夫决定折中，在去厨房取水的路上，悄悄看一眼昏暗的房子，但没有发现任何异常。撇开满桌子、满书架都是的书籍，一切很整洁，甚至简朴。倒完水，史蒂夫想了一会，抓起最干净的毛巾，用冷水浸湿再拧干。

杰克犹豫地喝了几口水，轻声道谢。

“嘿，我拿了一块凉毛巾，你要…我能…”

杰克眯着眼睛看着他，瞳孔大而漆黑。他点点头，闭上眼睛摘下眼镜。没有了眼镜的遮挡，他长长的黑色睫毛像是直接扫在史蒂夫的心上，让他陷入慌乱的躁动。太美了，一如既往，每一次史蒂夫看着熟睡的巴基，他的胸膛都涌满了渴望，然而在失去巴基之前，他从未有勇气说出这种渴望。他停顿了太长时间，山姆狠狠瞪了他一眼，他只好迅速用毛巾盖住巴基－杰克的眼睛。杰克如释重负地叹了一口气，朝史蒂夫靠近了一些。

“来吧，上床睡觉吧。那就是你能制造的最黑暗的房间，对吗？”山姆和史蒂夫把杰克扶进卧室，杰克立刻缩成一个小球，躲进毛毯下面，头埋进枕头。史蒂夫取来水、垃圾桶和杰克的眼镜，把它们放在床边。

“我们应该离开他吗？”史蒂夫低声问山姆。

史蒂夫不想离开他。史蒂夫想和他一起钻进被窝，减轻伤痛。

“他是个吃了药的成熟男人了。他说得对，他可能只需要睡一觉，”山姆交叉着双臂，皱起眉头看着杰克，“虽然有癫痫病史，”他喃喃道，然后，“嘿，杰克，我会留下我的电话号码，好吗？你能在几个小时后给我们发个短信或打个电话，让我们知道你怎么样吗？”

杰克从枕头里探出头，“……为什么？”

“不然我们会担心的。我可不想今晚回来发现你癫痫发作摔倒在地，脑壳都裂开了。我不需要这种负罪感，”山姆说。

杰克挪了挪身子，没有回答。史蒂夫犹豫了一下。如果杰克是巴基－－史蒂夫缓缓在床边跪下。杰克整个人躲进被子里，只能看到几撮头发，史蒂夫伸出手轻柔地抚摸着他的头发。他知道这个动作太亲密了，远超出睦邻友好的范畴，但是史蒂夫曾经常常为巴基这样做，当他在噩梦中辗转反侧的时候，当他因受伤而痛得发抖的时候。巴基也为他这样做过，陪他经历了无数次的发烧与头疼。杰克一下子紧张起来，然后在史蒂夫的手下渐渐放松，发出一声长长的甜美的叹息。

“求你了？”史蒂夫用一种巴基从来没能够抗拒的恳求的语气问道。

“不公平，史蒂薇，”巴基抱怨道，就像他总是做的那样，然后咕哝道，“好吧。”接着他的呼吸渐渐深沉平稳，他睡着了。史蒂夫却觉得挪不动脚。巴基。这完完全全就是巴基，巴基是唯一一个在他十岁之后还叫他史蒂薇的人。他无法向任何人证明这一点。如果他向山姆解释这一点，他敢肯定还是会收到一个“你需要心理干预”的回答。也许他听错了，也许只是杰克昏了头。就站在他身后的山姆也毫无反应，所以也许－－也许仍然只是一厢情愿的幻想。

“呃，史蒂夫？”山姆嘶嘶道。史蒂夫把手移开巴基－杰克－操，他依旧不能确定。“来吧，哥们。”山姆转向走廊离开了卧室。

史蒂夫跟着山姆回到走廊，山姆拿起杰克的钥匙，“去把杰克的车挪走，我要确保他能拿到他需要的东西。”

史蒂夫想要反对，想要找个借口亲自检查屋子，但是没找到。山姆是受过训练的医生，他对巴基－杰克－不管是谁都更好。

他勉勉强强地说道，“把我的号码也留给他吧，”换来了一个山姆的“真的吗？”表情，但山姆没有反驳。

史蒂夫走到杰克的车旁，将车开到街上另一个空位，然后在山姆回来之前快速检查了一下这辆有些老旧的卡罗拉。车子内部很整洁，和他的房子一样，手套箱里只有一些车辆证明和一卷纸，哈，还真有一副手套。还有一把弹簧刀，但这本身并不可疑。他打开行李箱，只瞥到一眼运动包和急救箱，就听到山姆过来了，只好将行李箱关上。

他小跑着回到杰克家，放下钥匙，离开前最后看了一眼杰克／巴基。一团毯子随着他平稳的呼吸起伏着，那一瞬间，史蒂夫可以假装，可以希望，那就是巴基，现在是1939年，巴基在长时间轮班后回来睡懒觉，或是1943年，巴基在下一次任务之前尽可能的休息，又或是一个虚无却真实的未来，巴基躺在和史蒂夫共有的床上享受慵懒的星期天早晨。但事实并非如此。至少现在不是。

“可怜的家伙，”山姆发动车子，“虽然他还是像个混蛋一样停车，但是他偏头痛可真厉害。我们回来后再去看看他吧。”

“好。”

山姆瞥了他一眼，“你看起来很担心。”史蒂夫耸耸肩。

“这令人担忧。我在注射血清之前也有过偏头痛，但没那么严重。”如果他们继续讨论杰克，山姆可能发现一些事情，所以史蒂夫转移了话题，“亚克朗的九头蛇分子不可能有很多人。你觉得他们都聚在阿巴拉契亚那个基地吗？”

“也许。也许那里就是所有失踪的东西去的地方。我只知道我们最好找到一个比阿巴拉契亚更确切的地址。我可不想走遍整个阿巴拉契亚山脉来寻找纳粹分子。”

史蒂夫也不想。他试图把注意力集中在即将来到的侦察任务上，但却总是回到杰克 和／或 巴基身上。他只是需要证据，需要除了史蒂夫才知道的特点、举止之外的，确凿的证据。尤其是现在他得知了那使人衰弱的偏头痛，杰克／巴基提及的癫痫，还有所有可能发生在巴基身上的混乱他记忆的事情，他感到世界在下沉。也许他依旧是在妄下结论，也许这就是那个底特律的家伙。

不过至少他不用担心杰克晕倒在地了：他们在阿克隆空荡荡的安全屋安装监视器的时候，杰克给他们发了两个字的短信“没死”。山姆哼了一声，回道，“还能更直接点吗？”换来了一个竖中指的表情，所以杰克应该没事。

他们回到家，第一件事就是去看杰克。他应了门，仍然脸色苍白虚弱，仍然对光线敏感（从他眯着眼睛的样子来判断），除此之外看起来好多了。

“感觉怎么样？”史蒂夫问。

“不再像铁锹敲脑袋，只是闷闷的吼叫了，我好多了。”他靠在门框上，环着胳膊低下头，有些害羞的样子，“嗯，谢谢你们。帮了我。”

“不客气，真高兴你感觉好多了，”山姆宽宏大量地说。不管他和杰克在停车问题上是如何的冷战，山姆显然不愿对杰克太刻薄。

片刻的沉默，杰克抬头看着史蒂夫，像是在试着弄明白什么。史蒂夫想起他是如何抚摸杰克的头发，脸颊禁不住红了起来。他会提到吗？那事真的有那么奇怪吗？如果杰克就是失忆的巴基，那会触发记忆吗？杰克歪着头，研究着史蒂夫脸上已经相当明显的红晕。

“你还好吗？”他问道。

史蒂夫清了清嗓子，抓着后脖子，“是的，是的，我只是…我很担心。担心你。”

杰克微微一笑，眼角闪烁着皱纹。某种温暖在他们之间燃起，对史蒂夫来说是那么熟悉的温暖。他让自己沉浸在这一刻，沉浸在这安静分享的温暖中，回忆起与巴基共度的无数个慵懒的午后和舒适寂静的深夜。

“我没事了，”杰克紧紧盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，史蒂夫没想到能在里面看到那种喜爱的感情，“没关系了。”他的声音低沉柔软，温柔得就像巴基和史蒂夫私下里说话那样。

可怕的是，史蒂夫的眼中满是泪水。他想抱住巴基，他想抓住他不放手。他想要回家，他不知道除了巴基还有谁担得上这个词。他想要相信，当巴基说没关系。但是该死的，如果杰克真的是巴基，他需要更多的信号。巴基，如果他真的是巴基，需要迈出第一步。史蒂夫没办法完成这第一跳，因为如果他错了－－

山姆打破了魔咒。“呃，那我们就走了。做晚饭。对，再见，杰克。”他说着一步一步倒退，等说完他已经在他们家的小道上了。

“明天见，史蒂夫，”杰克微笑着关上门。

“那是什么鬼？”到家后山姆问道。

“什么是什么？”

山姆的眉毛不可思议地舞动着，他朝杰克／巴基家的方向疯狂地做着手势，“那个那个！什么鬼？”

“我不知道你在说什么，”史蒂夫小心翼翼地压低声音。他似乎就是无法开始向山姆解释，所以最好的办法就是假装无事发生。很明显，这也是巴基正在做的事。天啊。史蒂夫在过去几天只是悲伤和疯狂，现在却有些生气。巴基到底在搞什么鬼？

“好吧，别告诉我。”

 

－

 

史蒂夫没有太多时间生气。这片地区所有的九头蛇走狗都聚在亚克朗的安全屋，他们得知史蒂夫和山姆抓住了那些家伙后，个个惊慌失措，坐立难安。史蒂夫和山姆安装的窃听器收集了大量的争吵和闲聊，唯独没有阿巴拉契亚基地的坐标。直到几天后，两人都快被那些碎碎念弄烦了，才有人提及它的具体位置，他们又花了几天时间研究卫星地图和情报报告，决定是否亲自突袭。

“我们至少可以亲自侦查。我们已知它要么是空的要么人手不足，我们可以进去转转，多放点窃听器，设个陷阱。”史蒂夫说。

山姆看着地图，这些地图现在在“疯狂之墙”上占据了最重要的位置，“那得先假设它没有已经是个陷阱了。也许不是为我们而设的陷阱，但仍然是陷阱。”

“我只是在说，时机并不会变得更好。我们不能等到所有人都在这里安营扎寨，才开始去计划。”

“是啊，是啊，我听到了。好吧，说出来，计划是如何？”

他们一起制定了一个快速而潦草的计划：他们将在下午早些时候动身前往基地，在日落前抵达，然后利用夜幕的掩护潜入。进入之后，他们再根据实际情况评估是否只是做侦查和安装窃听器，还是采取更果断的行动。

“我以为只是简单的侦查，”山姆看着正在打包一整袋C-4炸药的史蒂夫说。

“以防万一！你永远无法提前得知，”史蒂夫说，搞得跟他们袭击或侦查过的三分之二九头蛇基地没有爆炸似的。不管怎样，史蒂夫不会为炸死纳粹而道歉。这就是美国风格。

“好吧，”山姆也打开行李袋开始装更多的弹药。

几个小时后他们开车抵达基地，又花了一小时徒步穿过森林来到基地隐蔽的入口，在一个废弃的老矿井中。几次巧妙的盾牌撞击后，沉重的金属防护门让开道。基地内部的隧道与其它九头蛇基地一样，嗡嗡作响的荧光灯闪烁两旁，空间狭窄，回声不断。

“来打个赌这里面有什么？可怕的科学实验？旧武器？一大堆文件？”山姆问道。

“我不知道，我只希望别有装着其他死去的纳粹分子的大脑的服务器。”他们炸毁那个基地的时候，那些糟心玩意以一种极度令人不安的方式尖叫着。史蒂夫和山姆一回忆起那个就不寒而栗。

他们检查了几个房间，就如他们去年去过的每一个安全屋和基地一样，除了家具和设备一无所有。也许这里曾有过一个实验室，即使如此，它也早就被废弃了。最后，他们来到一辆老旧但保养良好的矿车前，它可以带他们深入矿井。

“嗯，感觉不太妙呢，”山姆说。

史蒂夫同意，“下面肯定有什么东西，对吧？”

“呃，哈。据绝对不完全猜测，下面可能有：可怕的怪物，比如一个九头蛇，一个被淹没的矿井，一堆要命的九头蛇特工，僵尸特工，《黑暗侵袭》里的那种－－”史蒂夫上了车，“放射性物质－－”哈，有道理。史蒂夫从包里掏出盖革计数器*，它或多或少显示有些不正常。山姆还在继续，“－－邪恶机器人，蝙蝠，僵尸病毒但是没有僵尸，吸血鬼－－”

*盖革计数器：一种专门探测电离辐射强度的记数仪器。

“拜托！”

“这就是你的底线？吸血鬼？”史蒂夫把手放上矿车的操纵杆，扬了扬眉毛。

山姆翻了一记白眼，上了车，“我会后悔的。”

矿车嘎吱嘎中地前行数分钟，带着他们进入另一块隧道。他们得以检查了更多的房间，仍然满是空文件柜和陈旧的电脑。然而，当他们又行进了几百码，开始有呻吟声和重击声传来，夹杂着奇怪的尖叫。

“我他妈怎么跟你说的，史蒂夫！僵尸！”山姆嘶嘶道。

史蒂夫正要劝山姆是他反应过度，一股气味向他袭来。腐肉的气味实在难忘，不可能是别的了。又浓又厚的气味迅速席卷他们全身，伴随着一种难以辨认却极不自然的味道。山姆举起手枪的时候甚至止不住作呕。

“来吧，我们需要看看下面有什么，”史蒂夫说。

“我们需要？认真的？我提议装上C-4，炸光这整个地方。”但史蒂夫向前行进时，山姆还是紧随其后。

他们沿着隧道爬行，直到听到一个女人的尖叫和脚步声，“他妈的别管它了！快来！”

那个女人在他们前方的拐角猛冲过来，迎头撞上史蒂夫。她被弹到地上，眼花缭乱地眨巴了几下眼睛，说道，“哦你一定是在开玩笑－－好吧，九头蛇万岁，我猜？”

她还没来得及举起枪，史蒂夫就用盾牌将她击晕。山姆的枪口已经对准了女人的同伴，他推着身前的一辆矿车，甚至没有看他们一眼，一直惊恐地转头看着身后。

“嘿，不许动！”山姆喊道。

那人转过身看向他们，发出一声真诚的哀嚎，“认真的？！”

“认真的，”史蒂夫说，“你在躲什么，孩子？”

“操，我也不知道，好吗？僵尸还是什么的？我爸总是说，‘你会死在矿井里的孩子，就像你爷爷那样，就像我即将那样，’我还以为，不管了，去他妈的的采矿，即使我在社会上步步高升，但我猜也没用！我猜即使你加入了一个可爱的组织，穿上一身很酷的制服，你还是会最终死在矿井里！死于僵尸！”

“你就不应该加入纳粹，”山姆冷漠地说道。

那孩子将矿车推向他们，在史蒂夫和山姆试图避开的时候向另一边逃去。他们甚至没有费心去追，史蒂夫只是甩去盾牌，就把他打晕，又接住了反弹的盾牌。史蒂夫警惕地盯着隧道的另一端，远处仍然可以听到咔哒咔哒的呻吟声。他们继续前行，在被无论什么拦下之前，他们有足够时间去调查。一到里面，史蒂夫就明白了为什么那两个九头蛇特工不愿离开：入眼满满当当的全是金锭。史蒂夫和山姆没有太多时间好好欣赏一番，恶臭再次袭来，伴随着急促的拖脚的噪音－－从外表上看，是一个不死的九头蛇士兵。

那东西骨瘦如柴，衣衫褴褛。倒是还剩下一些制服－－看起来像是战争时期的九头蛇旧制服。这东西在地下呆了多久了？史蒂夫旋转着盾牌击中僵尸的脖子，它在骨头咔哒粉碎的声音中倒塌下去。

“好吧，他妈的，”山姆喃喃道。

“你觉得他们还有更多人吗？”

“我他妈的不想知道，史蒂夫！我们走吧！我们出去以后炸掉入口，把这些乱七八糟的东西都困在地下！”

史蒂夫对九头蛇是如何让死人复活还有颇多疑问，但是此刻，谨慎可能比英勇更明智。“是的，好吧。拿上一些金子，也许我们可以顺着这个追查。”

他们各自抓了几块金锭，沿着原路返回。当史蒂夫以他的听力听到拖脚和呻吟的声音时，他催促着山姆一起加快速度跑回矿车。然而声音也是从前方传来的，现在甚至更响了。他们到达矿车的时候，铁轨和隧道已经被僵尸群占领，全都是腐烂骨化的尸体。在如此一个相对黑暗的矿井里，他们身上幽幽发出暗淡的可怕微光，混合着绿色和紫色的恶心光芒，丑到没有资格存在。

“哦，我猜我们现在是在地狱了，”山姆令人不安地平静道，显然他的恐慌已经达到极点，跃入某种可怕的平静。

史蒂夫想歇斯底里地嘲笑他，但现在不是时候。他把注意力集中回砍掉尽可能多的不死九头蛇士兵的头上，他们开枪，重击，一路杀回矿车。谢天谢地，矿车仍然可以行驶，即使降为龟速，轮子下骨头嘎吱作响的声音令人不安。他们拖住了涌过来的僵尸，但是其中一些显然还残留有腐烂的大脑，因为它们蜂拥向矿车最终的目的地，通往矿井顶部的地方。要想通过这些尸体可不容易，僵尸并不是特别强壮，但是令人作呕，而且除了砍头别无他法。山姆不止一次被挤到矿车边上，史蒂夫也是。等他们脱身，他一定要烧掉他们的衣服。如果能脱身的话。

“我们是不是应该扔个手榴弹？”山姆喊道。

“我们不能冒隧道坍塌的风险，我们还在里面！”

史蒂夫正在考虑用盾牌冲击僵尸群，为他们杀出一条血路，突然，一声枪响传来，接着接连不断的枪声响起，包围着史蒂夫的六个僵尸被一一击倒。尽管周围仍翻滚着大群僵尸，史蒂夫和山姆利用身边解放出来的空间向前猛冲，直到看到一个戴着面具的黑衣人向他们大步走来。

“今日最佳！该死的冬日战士！太棒了！”

史蒂夫不知道山姆在说什么，因为史蒂夫的天都亮了，“巴基？”

“走！”

“什么？巴基......”

巴基把乱七八糟的僵尸扔出轨道，“我说，走！我设了炸药，再过四分四十五秒整个矿井就要塌了，快出去！”

史蒂夫又击倒几个僵尸。山姆没有子弹了，只剩下小刀和挥舞起来像棍棒的背包，他们一路杀到巴基身边，巴基突然抓住山姆背后的衬衫，一把将他扔出了战斗。

“搞什－－这可不好玩，哥们！一点都不好玩！”巴基朝山姆的方向扔了一支枪，接着转身想把史蒂夫也转移到安全地带。

“不了，”史蒂夫说着站到巴基身边挡开更多的不死僵尸。巴基发出一声沮丧的咆哮，泛滥成灾的僵尸越靠越近，他必须与史蒂夫并肩作战。到底有多少不死的九头蛇特工？虽然他们的九头蛇制服已被昏暗的灰黄色替代，也许是，联盟军？也许九头蛇只是想让种族主义者死而复生。

进入战斗后，他和巴基很轻易地合体了，仿佛他们的上一次战斗不是对抗，仿佛时间从未流逝。战争时期，他认为这理所当然，还不明白这是上天的礼物。在激烈的战斗中，和巴基步调统一地移动，确认他的存在，知晓他的下一步行动，都是那么容易，他们就像是一个整体的两个部分般密不可分。即使他穿着全黑的战术装备和面具，史蒂夫知道与他并肩的是巴基，而非冬兵，尽管巴基自己发挥练就了超级士兵别样的无情冷酷的优雅。山姆提供了火力掩护，他们一齐向矿井入口平稳推进。

“两分钟，”巴基说道。瘦骨嶙峋的联盟士兵想要抓住他们的衣服和身体，他们尝试更快地行进，但是突然间，史蒂夫被一堆骨头绊倒在地，当他抬起头时，巴基几乎已被僵尸淹没。

巴基挥舞着左臂凶猛地击打着他们，史蒂夫也奋力从他身上扒下几具骷髅，其中一具胡乱抓到巴基的面具，面具跌落，露出了－－－

“你就知道！我就他妈的知道！你这个该死的混蛋！”史蒂夫喊着，脸上溢满交织着愤怒、宽慰、喜悦和恐惧的复杂情感。因为在面具之下，巴基长着糟糕的地毯刷胡子，配上炫酷的冬兵战术装备，简直荒谬至极。

“现在不是时候！一分三十秒！”巴基说着向山姆走去，前方便是星光灿烂的夜空。山姆目瞪口呆地看着巴基。

“邻居杰克？什么鬼？？”

但巴基是对的，他们没有时间了，于是史蒂夫推着山姆向前，一边从多功能腰带上扯下一枚手榴弹，拔下插销向身后扔去。他们一起拼命冲向入口的防爆门，一路上还要踢掉缠上来的骷髅手。安全到达后，巴基砰的一把关上防护门，仅隔了短短几秒，一连串震耳欲聋的轰隆声响彻山谷。树木在爆炸的余波中颤抖，四周只剩下他们自己沉重的呼吸。

“大家都没事吧？”史蒂夫问。

山姆仍然盯着巴基，表情在愤怒与困惑之间摇摆不定，“我没事。但我要再说一遍：什么鬼？？”

巴基靠上身旁的大树，对着山姆傻乎乎地笑，“Hi-diddly-ho, neighborino.*”史蒂夫不懂那是什么意思，但是山姆显然知道，因为他歇斯底里地大笑了很长一段时间。

“我恨你。超级恨。”山姆笑得双眼含泪，喘着粗气眨巴眼睛，“史蒂夫，我对天发誓，如果你知道这个，你们俩肯定……等等。你们是一伙的？表面装模作样，背地里咯咯笑不停？”

“我不知道，我只是怀疑。但是到底是怎么回事，巴克？”

“你问我这是怎么回事？？是你们搬到我隔壁，还假装不认识我的样子！”

“呃，我可没有，夏威夷神探弗兰德斯先生！”山姆接道。

“我有，但是山姆表现得好像你只是个普通人，你又什么都没说，然后，呃。这也许不是第一次我将某个陌生人认成你…”史蒂夫承认，“嘿，这是双向的，混蛋！为什么你只字不提？”

巴基皱起眉头，耸了耸肩，“你们也是啊。我就想，如果你们只字不提，我又没有被特警队包围，我就不暴露身份。这样似乎最安全。我对这个基地有计划，”他指了指基地。

“所以你就决定假装自己是个数学老师，”山姆说。现在巴基看起来被冒犯了。

“我没有假装是个数学老师！”

“哦，不，他是个真正的数学老师，”史蒂夫几乎同时开口，山姆对他扬起一边眉毛，“也许，我，呃，有一天跟踪了他？”

“是啊，别以为我没发现，史蒂夫。你在那棵树上搞些什么？三节课？？”

史蒂夫一时想不出一个令人信服的谎言，至少现在不行。“我想念你的声音。”巴基的眼睛圆睁，溢满了惊讶，他艰难地吞咽了一下，喉结微微震颤。

“我的天，”山姆喃喃道，史蒂夫觉得是时候换个话题了，太多的泪水和拥抱可不适合此刻。史蒂夫之前计划过所有的变故，只除了他们因为僵尸灰头土脸地深陷森林。

“先不说了，你有什么计划？”史蒂夫问道。谢天谢地，这的确转移了山姆的注意力，让他不再专注于这场世纪不幸。

“是啊，这怎么收场呢，巴恩斯？我们满世界跑来跑去地找你，你却在克利夫兰当数学老师？太疯狂了。真是疯了，不是吗？”山姆看向史蒂夫。史蒂夫点点头。

巴基眯起眼睛，挺了挺身子向他们迈进一步。哦，该死，史蒂夫知道要倒霉了。

“哦，我是疯子，是吗？你们两个白痴在过去两年到处乱跑，炸炸九头蛇基地，杀杀九头蛇特工，身后留下不知道多明显的痕迹！过去两年我一直在处理，”他恼火地指着自己的脑袋，“这些要命的健忘症、精神创伤，同时悄悄地抽干九头蛇的账户，销毁他们的武器和补给，让他们自相残杀，再同时还要安全地卧底，所以我才是疯子？请告诉我，我几乎没有杀人的复仇计划相比你们的更疯狂吗？”

现在史蒂夫真的想哭了。不是因为巴基的责骂让他难堪或是懊悔或是别的，而且出于纯粹快乐的解脱。这种长篇大论十分熟悉－－每一次史蒂夫在巷子里打架，每一次史蒂夫与咆哮突击队制定了不明智的计划，每一次史蒂夫不顾一切冲入火线－－之后都会遭受的那种愤怒的咆哮。这就是巴基，天哪，史蒂夫爱他。

“不好意思，这就是你挑剔老师的表情吗？巴恩斯，你是在对我使用你挑剔数学老师的表情吗？”山姆质问道。

“是的，是的，我是！”巴基交叉双臂，摆出十足令人印象深刻的挑剔老师的模样。也许巴基真的在教书上找到了他的事业。

史蒂夫在一旁终于能确保自己不会因如释重负而落泪，他问道，“几乎没有杀人？”

巴基微微耸肩，“卡尔波夫必须死。我不会为这事道歉。”

“对，对。很公平，”史蒂夫说，每个人都不自在地移动片刻。

山姆叹了口气，抹了一把脸说道，“好吧，我仍然有很多问题。真的，超多。但我得先问问，那些僵尸到底是什么鬼？”

现在巴基摆出一副不赞成的说教表情，史蒂夫立刻被激得心烦气躁，因为该死的，他不是巴基的学生。

“看，如果你们没有准备不足就冲进一个神秘的九头蛇基地，也许是可以知道答案的。如果你们能花几个月收集情报，也许就会对这个基地有更好的了解。”

我的天啊。巴基是在责备他们没有完成作业吗？史蒂夫不能忍受了。

“是吗？也许如果某人没有突然消失得无影无踪，甚至不留下任何线索告诉我们下一步一步该打击哪一个基地，我们就不会冲进这个了！”

山姆翻了个白眼，拦下巴基愤怒的回应，“以后再吵，现在先解释。”巴基怒瞪着山姆和史蒂夫好一会，最终放弃争论开始解释。

“九头蛇用这个基地存放战利品，他们转移这些已有好几十年。其中有些神秘的鬼东西。我原本想用那些金子做个罗宾汉，劫富济贫什么的，但是你们懂的。我觉得最好还是把这地方都炸了。金子可能会被诅咒。”史蒂夫和山姆内疚地对视一眼，巴基叹气道，“你们拿了金子。”

“我们想着可以用它追踪！”

“诅咒只是无稽之谈。”山姆嘲笑道。

“这话出自一个刚刚击退不死族大军的人之口。”

巴基用手捋了捋头发，一小团僵尸灰尘和骨骼碎片洒落，让他看起来有些恐怖。“我不知道你们怎么想，但我不想再闻起来像个不死的纳粹了。大约半英里外有一条小溪，我回去之前要先去洗个澡。”

“好主意。我们浑身是僵尸灰土的情况下，休想靠近我的车。”山姆说。

巴基带领他们来到小溪，随意地脱下武器和衣物。史蒂夫也跟着做，一部分原因是想用脱衣服来分散自己的注意力，避免盯着巴基看。山姆抱怨着自己不想裸泳，但也脱光了衣服，只剩下三角短裤。史蒂夫抬起头时，入目的便是巴基沉入齐腰深的溪流中，金属臂在月光下闪闪发光，头发湿漉映着光泽。史蒂夫本可以整夜盯着他宽阔背脊的苍白皮肤和肌肉欣赏，也许还本可以躲过山姆毫不掩饰的将他推入水中的恶作剧。

溪水实在冰凉，他们一边咒骂着一边快速清洗干净。他们的衣服全都难逃一劫，但史蒂夫和山姆在包里有一套备用的便服，看起来巴基也是。

“很高兴知道你们还是有一些准备的，”巴基说道，史蒂夫忽略了其中的嘲笑。他不想承认他和山姆是多么艰难地习得这个特别的教训，那一次他们跌跌撞撞地冲出九头蛇实验室，浑身上下都是会腐蚀衣物的酸性物质。自那之后，他们学会减少了炸药的空间，在背包里腾出地方来放些备用衣服。

巴基穿上干净的衬衫之前，他拉扯起一片薄薄的、闪着微光的布料，覆盖住金属手臂和手指。布料闪烁一下，变为肉色，顷刻间巴基的左右臂别不二样。

“原来你就是这样把手臂遮起来的。神盾局人脸模拟的另一个版本？”

“是的。”

山姆点点头，“好吧，我明白了，这是你的伪装。但是哥们，你留胡子是为了什么？”

“怎么，你觉得我不能驾驭这个造型，威尔逊？”巴基边说边抚摸着他那糟糕的胡子。

“没人能驾驭这个造型。”山姆说。

巴基哼了一声，但没有表示异议。“为了骗过面部识别软件。眼镜也是。我才不在乎你怎么说它，很明显它是有用的。没人会觉得这个样子的我是冬兵。史蒂夫都没认出我来。”

“嘿，我认出你了！我第一眼就觉得是你了！但是手臂的事把我搞糊涂了，还有南方口音，还有你的只字不提，还有山姆也没认出你来－－还有，嘿，你认出我了吗？”

“啊哈，是的，胡子和假名史蒂文.格兰特。真是无懈可击的伪装呢，”巴基冷漠地瞪着他。

“是斯蒂芬，-ph那个，”史蒂夫咕哝道。

巴基突然停了下来，给了史蒂夫一个不敢相信的眼神。史蒂夫脸颊发热，皱起眉头。微笑在巴基脸上慢慢变大，他最终扬起头大笑起来，这明亮又甜美的笑声也许是史蒂夫在这个世纪听到过的最棒的声音。巴基的笑容富有感染力，连山姆也跟着笑起来。

最后巴基渐渐平息，眼角皱纹愉悦的皱纹加深，含着满腔感叹与温柔说道：“我真的很想你。”

 

－

 

他们徒步走回停车的地方，大部分时间在交换情报。这并不是史蒂夫最想知道的，但他还是放任巴基的注意力集中在那些消灭九头蛇的事情上。也许，身处森林中央，还有山姆这一员听众，此刻并不是进行更感性的谈话的最佳时机。于是史蒂夫转而听着巴基讲述他在克利夫兰的经历，以及他是如何尽可能多的摧毁九头蛇而又脱身抓捕的。事实揭晓，巴基就是那个在暗处彻底消耗九头蛇资源的人。

“好吧，至少这事不用担心了。娜塔莎一直在担心事情会发展到怎样的地步。对了，你拿这些钱做什么了？”山姆问道。

“我留下了一些。别那样看着我，罗杰斯。”史蒂夫甚至还没来得及做出一副恰当的失望的神情，“我认为他们欠我一些工资和精神损失赔偿，为那长达七十年的折磨和冰冻。教师的工资少得可怜，真是丢脸。剩下的钱都捐给了各种慈善机构。没有一笔金额达到引起问题的程度。”

“我猜，数据转储也是你做的。”

“对。九头蛇想要制造混乱？这同样是双向的。想让所有人互相责难并不难。有时候他们会围着我说很多话，让我有机会了解很多基地，因为，为什么不呢？资产总是会被再次清空的，”史蒂夫感到一阵病态的愤怒，提醒着他巴基被残忍利用的回忆。他在面上显露无疑，因为巴基斜了他一眼，低沉却激烈阻拦了他，“别这样。”

“哈。所以你做得还不错，”山姆说。

“谢谢你听起来这么惊讶。”

“我只是说，我为退伍军人提供咨询。至少曾经是。不管怎样，他们中的很多人比你现在糟糕许多，他们还不是被洗脑了几十年的杀手。”

史蒂夫参与过许多山姆的小组讨论，他知道这是一个诱饵。但是巴基没有上钩，只是不置可否地嗡嗡一声。这仿佛是阿扎诺回来后的昨日重现，巴基顽固地保持沉默，绝口不提那些真正重要的事情，那些真正伤害他的事情。那一次，史蒂夫纵容了他，沉浸在成功和将巴基救回的喜悦中。他天真地以为他会有时间让巴基说出整个故事，就像他们还是孩子的时候，巴基总是会最终向他吐露心声，那些在黑暗中的午夜忏悔，总会随着日光被安抚。但是那一次巴基没有，史蒂夫始终没有成功。

他不会再犯同样的错误了。他们快要回到车旁，史蒂夫需要在担惊受怕的归途之前知道一切。

“巴克。求你了。你真的还好吗？你上周才犯了偏头痛，你没事吗？你还记得……”

巴基停下了脚步，“我的头…别担心。偶尔会痛，比以前少多了。据我所知，只是大脑混乱的后遗症。”这并没有多少安抚史蒂夫，如果他上周的所见还算不上很痛苦的话……“至于我还记得多少？不确定，”巴基轻轻笑了一下，“这是所有问题的答案，真的。我不确定。一开始很糟糕，真的－－”他哽咽了，睁大眼睛轻轻摇着头，继续说道，“－－现在好多了，我不想聊这件事了。我能记起足够多的事。可能，比我想要的还多。”

这并没有回答很多，而且犹豫不决、含糊其辞，但至少比阿扎诺那次要多得多。也许待他们独处的时候，他会说更多。也许不会，但至少独处的时候他们可以好好吵上一架。史蒂夫偷瞥了山姆一眼，他看起来很严肃，但既不担心也不慌乱。

继续走了几分钟，他们到达了停车的空地。

“你有办法出去吗，巴恩斯？”山姆问道。

巴基走到几十码外的灌木丛中，拨开树枝，一辆摩托车映入眼帘。

“我们克利夫兰见，”巴基推着摩托车回到路上。

史蒂夫还没准备好让他离开。似乎太快了，一切又变得超现实起来，史蒂夫忍不住想，如果他现在让巴基走，还能再次见到他吗？

“我能－－”他含糊地指了指摩托车。他们在摩托骑行时不会聊天，但史蒂夫不在乎，抱着巴基骑一小时的车简直就是天堂。如果他能抱紧巴基，他就能感知到他在那里，感知到他是真实存在的。

巴基对他皱起眉头，“我只有一个头盔。”

“那是……谁在乎头盔啊！”

“好吧，我不知道你怎么想，史蒂夫，但是我这辈子受够了脑损伤，所以我在乎头盔。你和威尔逊一起走，我们回家见。我可能比你们俩晚到一些，我得去把摩托车换回我的车。”巴基将头盔拿出车座。

巴基漫不经心的姿态让史蒂夫的控制欲危险起来，“保证。向我保证你会回来。”

巴基愣住了。他看着史蒂夫，就只是看着他，史蒂夫努力在他的凝视下不要坐立不安。他咬紧牙关，也盯着巴基。

“史蒂夫。我当然会回来。”

“别这样。别搞得好像是我疯了似的，詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯。自我发现你还活着到现在已经两年了，自我来到这个世纪已经五年，你走了，你死了……”

巴基瑟缩了一下，然后扔下头盔大步走向史蒂夫，将他拉进一个用力的拥抱。史蒂夫几乎要把他推开，以便继续对他大喊大叫，但是巴基的手臂紧紧地、顽固地环绕着他，也许这和七十年前有些不同，但史蒂夫不在乎。一开始，巴基僵硬地紧绷着，仿佛不确定自己做得对不对，他仍然紧抱住史蒂夫，但身体渐渐放松。史蒂夫和巴基一样紧紧抓住他，脸埋进巴基的脖子。河水的味道，挥之不去的汗水和火药味让他确信这一切是真的，还有巴基可爱的平稳呼吸声和心跳声。

“对不起，对不起，”巴基在史蒂夫耳边喃喃，“我之前没有准备好。这次我哪儿也不去了，好吗？我保证。”

过了很长一段时间，史蒂夫才愿意放手，他们都退开一步，假装自己没有在啜泣。

“好吧，真是感人至深，但我们真的得走了。”山姆说。

 

－

 

山姆开车回去的途中，史蒂夫打了几个电话说明刚刚撤离的基地。神盾局的残余部队将接手，确保老矿井的封锁，并且设置监视系统以抓捕其他试图进入的九头蛇特工。他还给娜塔莎发了短信，告诉她任务已完成。那是一条含糊不清、信息量不大的短信，大致总结了这个特殊的任务也许需要她亲自前往克利夫兰介入。他没有提到巴基，至少现在还没有。

“你知道吗，我想象的我们最终找到巴恩斯的场景可不是这样，”史蒂夫放下电话后山姆说道。

“看来你也觉得自己很蠢，都没认出他来，对吧？”史蒂夫洋洋得意地接道。

“你想走回克利夫兰吗？因为你真的可以现在下车。”

史蒂夫大笑起来，“不，我懂的。这也和我想象的不一样。”

“数学老师。什么鬼啊。”

“哦，不，这并不奇怪。巴克一向擅长数学。我只是说……他挺好的。”

“是啊。该死，他不仅保住了一份工作，还小心翼翼地清理着九头蛇，”山姆做了个既恶心又受挫的表情，“我认为他可能比我们适应得更好。什么鬼啊。”

 

－

 

他们回到克利夫兰的时候，距离天亮只有几个小时了。巴基在他们之后十分钟到达，又换回了那辆蓝色卡罗拉，完成了向杰克.墨菲的转变。史蒂夫在门廊等他，看到他回到眼前，有那么一瞬间他又担心这一切不是真的，担心杰克只是个普通人，根本不是巴基。但是巴基一见到他便笑了，歪歪头示意他进屋。

“感谢你没有在明天有课的情况下突袭那个基地，”巴基说道，史蒂夫环顾着房子。

“当然，墨菲先生。”史蒂夫回击道，巴基轻轻笑起来。

整个房子就如他的第一印象，当时他只在昏暗的灯光下瞥了一眼。除了散落各处的书籍，几乎没有多少东西。家具精简到最少，所有事物都被仔细地安排妥当至最佳视线范围，完全没有杂物，倒是有一叠摆放整齐的家庭作业或试卷，可能巴基最近在厨房桌子上批改过。冰箱上用磁铁吸着一个日历，写着“数学组会议”和“AP微积分测验准备会议3-5”，还有几张巴基和一群微笑着的学生的合照。

“偷窥完了吗？”巴基问。

“没有。”

巴基翻了个白眼，“我很惊讶你没有尝试闯入。”

“那是我的下一步计划，”史蒂夫承认，他跟着巴基来到卧室。

卧室和其他房间一样干净整洁，但床很大，堆着柔软的毯子，看着就很舒服。如果巴基觉得史蒂夫仿佛回到自己家的状态很奇怪，他也没有说，事实上，他一定已经预料到了。他们都重新回到了分享住处的节奏之中，就像距离上一次没有隔着六年或是七十年似的。史蒂夫非常，非常想念这个。他成年之后几乎都是和巴基一起生活，无论现在发生了什么变化，这件简单的小事回到正轨，就像是卸下了他肩上自己也不知何时背上的重担。巴基在这里，洗漱之后换了衣服，仿佛只是从漫长的一天工作后回到家。史蒂夫在这里，掀开被子钻进床里。世界一切正常。

“我想我们今晚要一起睡了，”巴基干巴巴地说道，但能听出声音里的愉悦。

“是啊。有什么问题吗？”对他们来说，同床共枕并不是什么新鲜事。在战前和战争时期，都是出于条件的必要，也许现在不需要了，但是史蒂夫想。如果可以，他根本不想巴基离开他的视线哪怕一秒。

“没有，”巴基关了灯爬上床。

他们面对着面，哦，该死的胡子。史蒂夫发现自己在黑暗中笑个不停，巴基也爆出大笑。

“我知道，我知道，但是它真的有用，不是吗！”巴基争辩道，史蒂夫耸了耸肩。

“我还是认得你，”史蒂夫的大拇指抚上巴基下巴沟泄露秘密的小窝。

“哦，就是这个出卖了我，是吗？”巴基淡淡笑着，呢喃的声音低沉温柔，史蒂夫所能感受到的比听到的更多。

“是啊，还有这个，”他说着，手指轻轻划过巴基锐利的下颌线上的胡茬。巴基屏住了呼吸，阖上眼眸，史蒂夫抚摸上他的脸颊，拇指滑过巴基柔软的睫毛，“还有这个。”

史蒂夫也许透露得太多了，但是他在这里，在巴基安静黑暗的卧室，在他从未幻想过的未来，他做不了别的事。他过去常常在画纸上描摹这些可爱的特征，但他从没有用手细细描绘过它们，从未有勇气大声说出这些。如果说巴基幸存的可怕奇迹还需要什么辅料，那便是史蒂夫的诚实。

“我真的好想你，巴克。为什么不让我找到你？”

巴基颤抖着长长地呼出一口气。“不安全。而且我不是……”他摇了摇头，紧紧抿起嘴唇。他看着史蒂夫，那么痛苦又沮丧。史蒂夫抱住巴基肩膀和胳膊，一下一下安抚着他。“我觉得我不是你认识的巴基，”巴基最终小声说道。

“你不必是，”史蒂夫挪地更近，巴基叹了口气，一只手放上史蒂夫的屁股把他拉的更近，“我觉得我也不是你认识的史蒂夫。”

“是啊，这很新鲜，”巴基的眼角因微笑泛起温柔的皱褶，手抚上史蒂夫的胡子，“你很适合，真的。”停顿了一下，他的脸再次严肃起来，嘴唇抿起，一如他每次思考要说什么的模样，“我记得你。在我想起我的名字之前，我就想起你了。”

史蒂夫的心仿佛瞬间碎裂，心痛的感觉漫布全身。但是在他来得及说些什么、做些什么之前，巴基靠近了他们之间最后一丝距离，吻上了他。史蒂夫惊讶地愣住了，一时间不知作何反应，巴基惊慌地睁开眼睛，短暂、温暖的嘴唇颤抖着抽离。

“对不起，对不起…我们没有…我们以前没有这样做过吗？我们有吗？我不知…”

史蒂夫在巴基退得更远之前抓住了他的衬衫。

“我们没有。”

巴基畏缩了一下，似乎去意已决，“对，是啊，对不起，我不该…”

“但是我一直想要。想得发狂，巴克，”史蒂夫说完，笨拙地挤向前吻住了他。

感觉怪怪的，他的胡须蹭着巴基的胡子，他们的鼻子也撞到一起，但巴基熟练地轻轻歪过头，与他吻作一团，用亲身行动告诉他为什么那么多女孩儿与巴基约会过后，会伴着红嘟嘟的嘴唇和闪着星星的眼睛。史蒂夫试着配合他，加深这个热吻，直到他控制不住地咯咯大笑，因为......

“操，好痒，”他喘着气，巴基在对面跟着笑起来。

“罗杰斯，你的胡子会戳的我起疹子。”但史蒂夫还是将巴基拉进另一个亲吻，巴基微笑着纵容，令史蒂夫不知如何用语言感激。然而最后还是以爆笑收场，因为巴基那愚蠢的胡子不停地挠着他的上唇，让他的鼻子止不住抽搐，巴基也笑了，“对不起，对不起，我保证明天早上就把它刮掉。”

“哦哦哦，不必这样，巴克。至少不需要为了我这样。说实话，我并不太介意。”

巴基看着他的眼神透着深深的怀疑，“操，罗杰斯，这是什么样的真爱？你居然对我脸上这玩意儿没意见？”

史蒂夫应该玩笑作答，因为巴基是在开玩笑，对吧，但是......

“是的，”史蒂夫脱口而出，“真爱，就是这样。我爱你。我已经爱你，我不记得多久，但是很长很长很长时间。”

巴基震惊地眨了眨眼睛，将手捧住史蒂夫的脸颊，用尽力气深深吻住了他，甚至有些狂野了，史蒂夫断片了片刻，沉浸于巴基的触感和他骨头里熊熊燃烧的喜悦之中。当巴基最终退开时，两人都微微喘不过气，即使是在一片漆黑的卧室中，巴基的眼睛仍闪着明亮。

“是的，我…我不记得我爱你多久，但我知道我爱你。我爱你。”巴基说道，声音粗哑而颤抖。史蒂夫没有回答，只是把巴基拉进怀里紧紧抱住。

 

－

 

第二天早晨，史蒂夫像个傻瓜一样含着微笑悠悠醒转。他感觉到巴基不在床上，模糊地忆起早些时候巴基在他半梦半醒时就起床了，但他能听到浴室里水流的声音，又安心下来，巴基就在不远处。他睁开眼睛，入目的便是斜倚在浴室水池旁，拿着剃须刀小心翼翼刮胡须的巴基，裸露的肩膀上歪歪挂着毛巾，淋浴后的发丝仍然潮湿。令史蒂夫失望的是，他已经穿上了内裤，但仍能瞥见大片诱人的肌肤，金属臂闪烁着微光。若非这一点，此刻和过去史蒂夫暗中观察巴基刮胡子的任何一个早晨如出一辙，他可以尽情欣赏巴基轮廓分明的下颌线，瘦削的脖颈，还有那灵巧又可爱的双手。史蒂夫甚至为此画过几次素描，借口是他想出售为剃须膏广告，但这些素描最终总是过于私人，过于亲密。

剃须刀在上唇滑动几下，伴着毛巾的擦拭，杰克.墨菲离开了，史蒂夫的巴基回来了：如今添了伤痕，添了年岁，添了悲伤，但仍然是巴基。他摩挲着上唇，对着镜子中的自己做了一个傻乎乎的鬼脸，史蒂夫笑了，开怀到忘记掩饰。巴基挂着甜笑转过身，那一瞬间，史蒂夫忘记了太阳，因为这才是史蒂夫的日出，明亮、甜蜜又温暖。

“嗨，”巴基走回来跪坐在床上。

“嗨，”史蒂夫抬起手将巴基刮得光溜溜的脸颊捧在手心，拇指在他新鲜出炉的上唇划过。巴基调笑着咬住他的手指，他立刻倾身索得香吻一枚。他能感觉到巴基皱起鼻子，便咧嘴笑着退开了。

“啊，清晨的口气，去刷牙吧罗杰斯，”他这么说着，还是再次吻上史蒂夫。

“新造型不错，巴克。”

巴基翻了个白眼，但令史蒂夫高兴的是，他的脸颊泛起微红。“是啊，是啊。快起床去刷牙洗澡，”他邪气地笑了笑，拍拍史蒂夫的脸，“不过别刮胡子。”

 

－

 

史蒂夫洗完澡出来，跟着咖啡和培根的香味来到厨房，看到巴基在炉子前忙碌，山姆睡眼惺忪地坐在桌子边。

“早上好，山姆！”

山姆瞪着眼睛，“不不不，不怎么好。淡定点，史蒂夫，我只睡了大概四个小时，现在浑身酸痛。并非所有人都是超级士兵。”

巴基在山姆面前摆上一盘培根、鸡蛋和烤面包，又给自己和史蒂夫摆上堆得满满当当的两盘。史蒂夫笑着看他忙碌，紧紧抱了他一下。巴基发出一声类似“真的吗？”的哼哼，但还是纵容了史蒂夫，回抱住他。

“我的老天，”山姆咕哝着，把培根和鸡蛋塞进嘴里。

“这种好心情可以持续多久？”巴基问道。

“永远，”史蒂夫在巴基的脸颊上印上一吻，坐下来吃早餐。

巴基哼了一声，“该死的谎言，但你这么说真甜蜜。”

他们各自安静地吃了几分钟，这很可能是史蒂夫二十一世纪以来最美好的一个早晨。他的两个最好的朋友在身边，美味的早餐，完成的任务，只要他想，就可以亲吻巴基。

“那么，今晚娜塔莎会和我们skype进行任务汇报，然后我们可以研究研究下一步打击九头蛇的方向－－”史蒂夫开口道。

“呃，我不会离开克利夫兰，”巴基插嘴。

“什么？”

“我不会离开我的学生，史蒂夫。我的AP微积分课程几周后就要考试了！我指导的孩子们下周就要参加地区赛了！”

“你到底在教什么？”山姆问。

“什么是地区赛？”史蒂夫问。

巴基环起双臂，“数学竞赛。”

“我靠，”山姆弱弱地说道，“你是认真的吗？冬日战士在教一群书呆子数学竞赛？”

史蒂夫朝巴基眨眨眼睛，巴基扬起眉毛，下巴摆出的角度意味着他坚定的立场。

“你想留下来。好的，当然。留到学年结束？”史蒂夫可以理解。这是对他此刻身份的承诺。巴基是个好老师，他不想他的孩子们陷入困境。

巴基轻轻咬着下嘴唇，摇了摇头，“不……我是说，对，但不是……我不想战斗了(fight)，史蒂夫。”

“我们不是在吵架(fight)。没关系的，我不会逼你做任何事，巴克。你想留下，你可以留下，”史蒂夫温和地说道，试着缓解突然紧张的局势。

“不，我明白，我的意思是......你仍然想穿上制服，去摧毁九头蛇的基地。我不想了。我不能…我不想战斗了。我不想再做这些。我所做过的事情……”

巴基顿住，仿佛是被这些话语噎住，控制不住地颤抖。

“那不是你，”史蒂夫说。

巴基发出一声沮丧的呜咽，“我知道。但我还是做了。”

巴基看着他，眼睛里有挑衅、有伤痛、还有恳求。史蒂夫艰难地吞咽。巴基总是在战斗中挺身而出，看管他的后背；挥拳结束一场又一场史蒂夫挑起的争吵；在可以回家的时候留在前线陪伴史蒂夫。他为此付出了巨大的代价，远超他们任何一人的想象。但那是他的选择，他为了史蒂夫做出这样的选择。然而，自他落下火车，之后发生的一切再也不是他的选择，这种伤害永无尽头。巴基现在想要置身事外，史蒂夫不会嫉妒责难。如果巴基想用余生教授青少年数学，史蒂夫会支持他。但是，这个拒绝仍然令人心痛。

山姆关切地看着两人，放下咖啡杯，“我们炸掉那个基地后，你说的那些话。你那个几乎没有谋杀的复仇计划。你仍然在追捕九头蛇啊。”

“是的，那是…我会这么做，我想这么做。我很擅长这个，数字和数据而已，而且都是…远程操控的。四处转移资金，将情报落到实处，不伤害群众。但我不能……”巴基的呼吸开始急促，眼睛睁大。他皱起眉头，搓着前额。

“好的，好的，没关系，你很棒了，”山姆说，“想为我做几次深呼吸吗，巴恩斯？”

“不想，”巴基瞪了山姆一眼，但他的确放慢了呼吸。史蒂夫，仍然深受打击，走到巴基身侧半跪在他面前。

“嘿，嘿，巴克。看着我，没关系。”

巴基笑了，更像是出于歇斯底里而非欢愉。“有关系。”他挤出三个字，这并不是巴基惯有的那种当他不想谈论某件事时，漫不经心的沉默和误导。到目前为止，每次巴基试着谈这个，谈论他所经历的一切，他生拼硬凑的几个词语都是那么痛苦。史蒂夫好心疼。巴基上演了一场精彩的表演，但他可能并没有杰克.墨菲所描述的那样适应新世界。

巴基低头看着史蒂夫，神情是那样害怕、想要躲藏，但当史蒂夫伸出双手，他还是紧紧握住了，“没关系，巴克，”史蒂夫重复道，“我很抱歉乱猜你的意思，没有人会逼你战斗，我保证。你不必和我一起离开。”

巴基又摇摇头，小声道，“我不想离开你。我从未想要离开你。”

现在轮到史蒂夫说不出话了。我从未配得上你，这是史蒂夫的第一反应。然而他轻轻吻上巴基的手。他不想再犯错，再错过了。如果不是为了这个，还能是为了什么呢？

“我知道，我们会想出办法的。没有谁非去哪里不可。”

“好吧，”巴基深深吸了一口气，点点头，“好吧，”他重复，缓缓俯下身子，前额贴上史蒂夫的额头，一同静静地呼吸，巴基终于放松了。

“我们可以像之前那样。你瞄准，我打击。”

巴基笑了，“你注意到了，哈？”

“我注意到了。我知道你在想什么，巴恩斯。但你突然消失，所有线索都断了。我很担心。”

“对不起。我得亲自解决卡尔波夫。我一直在做一些更大的事，想看看吗？”

“好啊，”史蒂夫跟着巴基起身。

 

－

 

“原来这才是真正的‘疯狂之墙’，”山姆钦佩地感叹。

巴基的车库完全被它占据：一块白板上写满了巴基整齐的块状字迹，地图、照片和文件贴满了整面墙。一切都精心规划、井井有条，甚至用不同颜色编码，墙面以下的桌上放着各类文件、笔电和一台多显示器电脑。由于可以自由支配九头蛇这个办公用品补给中心，巴基的整理欲显然已经爆棚。

“你真是个呆子，”史蒂夫说，“我不明白怎么会有人觉得你很酷，巴克。”

“我是有条理、有准备，史蒂夫！这是有区别的！”

“你在指导数学竞赛，巴恩斯。你就是个书呆子。你是不是还做了PPT展示这个？等等，你知道PPT是什么吗？”

巴基没有理会山姆，“所以，有个叫斯特拉克的家伙……”

 

－

 

星期一早晨，史蒂夫在送巴基出门去上班，笑着亲吻他之前，并没有真的打算进行最后一次的跟踪行动。他看着巴基像套上一件舒适的夹克般将杰克.墨菲的生活重新穿回身上，将数码伪装覆盖上左臂，戴上那副傻乎乎的四四方方的眼镜。至少巴基不再穿那些明显过时的衣服了，他换了一条合身的宽松长裤，一件松软的毛衣，这些足以遮住他肌肉发达的身材。

“你的学生们该有多惊讶？”

“我肯定会被群嘲，”巴基呻吟道，梳理着他的头发，“其他教职员工也会笑我。”

“他们不会……我是说，你可是印在历史书上的人。我们可是印在历史书上的人。操，也许你不该把胡子刮掉。”

“拜托，史蒂夫。我知道我们的生活非常疯狂，但是没有一个正常人看到我会想，‘哦，是巴基.巴恩斯死而复生了吗？？’而且我调查过了，那所学校没有秘密的九头蛇。不过如果你真的担心，也许我会学你的样子留胡须。”他眯起眼睛看着镜中的自己，像是在想象。

“你的胡须长不整齐，”史蒂夫反驳道。

“是吗？每天都多了解自己一点呢。说真的，史蒂夫，别担心了。”

但是史蒂夫还是担心，于是他又跟着巴基去上班了。必须承认，他也非常好奇巴基会如何向他的学生和同事解释自己的新造型。他再次爬上巴基教室外的那棵树，在第一声铃声响起时，找到了一个舒适的位置。

他看到巴基狐疑地将头歪向窗户的方向，嘶嘶道，“你他妈的在开玩笑吗，史蒂夫？”

“注意，学生们来了，”史蒂夫喃喃，他知道巴基听得到。

一小群学生们涌入，“嘿，墨菲先生－－哇哦。”

“呃，什么情况。”

“谁他妈的是－－墨菲先生？？”

“您大变装了吗？？”

“是啊，是啊，安静下来坐好，”巴基说道。

每一群学生进入，都如此重复上演着，直到教室坐满了人，同学们个个睁大双眼，暗自偷笑。

“安静下来，开始上课了。”第二声铃声响起，巴基开始分发资料，学生们乖乖安静，但是有一只顽强坚持的手举了起来，“什么事，格洛丽亚？有问题吗？”

“墨先生，您的新造型是怎么回事？”

“这和数学课堂无关，”教室里响起集体的哀嚎。

“如果我不回答这个问题，我们还能继续上课吗？”异口同声的拒绝。

“好吧。”巴基靠在桌子上，双臂交叉。史蒂夫向前倾身靠向窗口，不愿错过巴基即将说出口的毫无疑问是胡扯的答案。史蒂夫以为他会说“不幸的烧烤事故”。

“留胡子是个大冒险，我不会因为大冒险而退缩。”史蒂夫努力憋住想要爆发的笑声。

“可是已经好几个月了。而且那胡子真的很糟糕，”一个学生用一种奇怪的语气说道。

“而且没了它，您是这个样子。”另一个说。

“是啊，”巴基接道，“我能说什么呢，我胜负欲很强？”教室里响起肃然起敬的惊叹。

“你赢了吗？大冒险。”

巴基走向白板的时候，脸微微转向窗口，即使透过窗户上的污垢，史蒂夫也可以看到巴基脸上神秘而挑衅的笑容，可以想象他眼睛里闪烁着的隐秘的快乐。

“哦，是啊，我肯定赢了。”

 

END


End file.
